A Different Past
by TheLadyMarauder23
Summary: Twins Hermione and Sirius Black enter Hogwarts and end up meeting James Potter, and Remus Lupin. The four of them become the Marauders. They deal with life, love, and the ultimate betrayal.
1. 12 Grimmauld Place

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here. Everything belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

A/N: AU Mostly. But lots of Cannon as well. A well rounded mix of both.

Chapter One

Diagon Alley

August, 1971

 **12 Grimmauld Place**

"Hermione, wake up!" She kept her eyes closed, while she felt her arm being shaked repeatedly. She groaned and just burrowed underneath her covers, to get away from the uninvited guest in her bedroom. "Come on mione, today we go to Diagon alley." She opened up her eyes to stare at grey ones that mirrored her own, on the face of her twin brother Sirius. "You know, it's not like this isn't the first time we've been to Diagon Alley, Siri." She told him, a smirk forming on her lips at his excitement.

"Yeah, but pretty soon we're going to be at Hogwarts." He gave her a lop-sided grin that only fueled her own excitement, "Besides, we get away from Walburga. That's got to be worth at least a smile from you." "That may be true, but I know you Siri. You just want me to get up so that we can go to Quality Quidditch Supplies, and buy out the shop." He raised a brow at her. "Are you serious?" She shook her head at him. "No I thought that was you." She smiled when he frowned at her for that. "Oh come on Sirius, you really don't think I know my own brother that well when he wants something? Your lucky I like Quidditch too."

He threw his hands up in surrender. "Oh fine, yes when we go to Diagon Alley, the first place I am going to do is look at Quidditch supplies. I can't help it. I love Quidditch." He gave her his best puppy dog eyes. She hadn't seen that look in a while. "So will you please get up? I really want to go. If you do, I'll buy you a few books." Bribery. That she could live with. She sat up in bed, and her wild black curls was all over the place. She yawned and wiped the sleep out of her eyes, and just smiled indulgently at her over excited brother.

Sirius could always make a smile appear on his sister's face, just by being himself. The same for Hermione. The twins would always consider each other as their best friends. "Well if you want me to go with you, then you have to let me get dressed Siri." "Oh right. See you in a few minutes." Then she watched as he raced to the door, threw it open, and closed it right behind him. She could hear him talking to someone in the hallway. And from how young the other voice sounded, it must have been their little brother Regulus.

Hermione got out of her bed, and slowly walked over to her closet. Her bedroom was in the colors of silver and green. Slytherin colors. Hermione didn't like that her bedroom reflected her parents feelings about what house their children would be in. Hermione felt like she was being boxed in, and was only supposed to live life in one way. They way Orion and Walburga Black wanted her to live in. They treated Sirius the same way. She guessed that was why Sirius acted the way he did. He wanted to break the mold of the perfect pureblood. The perfect Slytherin.

She pulled out a gray tunic and black knee length skirt, with black boots, and changed into them rather quickly. She walked into her bathroom, and brushed her teeth, and combed her hair, so that her waist length curls were more manageable. She left her bedroom, and ran into Sirius. She smiled when she saw what he was wearing. Black worn out jeans, and a pink Floyd t-shirt. "You know Walburga is going to freak out when she sees what your wearing." Sirius put an arm around his sister's shoulders, and lead them downstairs. "I know. isn't it great?" "You act like you have a death wish or something." Once they were standing in the foyer, Walburga Black, a proud and stringent woman, came walking in, her youngest Regulus at her heels, clinging onto her dress. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a bun, and her pointed nose looked down at what her oldest son was wearing.

"What do you think your doing wearing that muggle filth Sirius Orion Black? I will not have my heir wearing filthy mudblood clothes. Go upstairs and change into something befitting of the Black heir." Sirius was about to argue, when his sister elbowed him softly in the ribs to get him to just go with it. He raised a brow at her, and she just nodded her head upstairs. Sirius got the message. Hermione just wanted things to be peaceful, for at least a while. With a forced smile, Sirius went back upstairs, ignoring his mother's suggestions. Walburga just shook her head, and looked at her only daughter with a forced smile on her face.

She took in the gray tunic and black skirt, and for Walburga, what her daughter was wearing was suitable for a pureblood princess. "You at least know what to wear outside, when it concerns a Black heir, you brother however." Just then Orion Black, Hermione's father walked into the room to greet his family, before they left for Diagon Alley. Orion was an intimidating person when you first met him, but once you spent time with him, he would let down his walls. He patted Regulus on top of his head, and pulled Hermione into a hug. Yes he loved both of his sons, but if he had to say he had a favorite of his three children, It would be his daughter.

"Are you and your brother ready to go to Hogwarts?" He pulled back and looked into his daughter's innocent face. 'You won't be innocent for much longer Hermione' Orion sadly thought. "Yes sir. Once we get everything we need from Diagon Alley." "And for that your brother needs to hurry up. We don't have all day here." Walburga said with a frown permanently fixed on her face. As soon as their mother spoke, Sirius came running down the stairs, and almost ran head first into his sister. Orion let a small chuckle escape his lips at his son's escapades, and Sirius smiled at hearing his father's version of a laugh. Hermione could help but smile at what her brother was wearing. A Black cashmere sweatshirt, with Gray pants. She knew that he hated dressing up like that.

"That's better I suppose. Now let's get going. Both of you take hold of my arms. We're going to apparate to Diagon Alley." Before the twins could however, there were two young arms that were wrapped around the twins waist, holding them in place. "Don't go. Don't leave me. I want to go with you." Sirius and Hermione looked down, and smiled at their little brother. "It will be okay. We'll be back before you know it." Sirius told him. Walburga separated her youngest with the twins, and once they had hold of their mother, the trio, apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

Once, they passed the bartender Tom, who gave a slight wave at the twins, both mother and children were walking down the streets of Diagon Alley, and taking in the sights. Hermione knew that her brother's first stop would be to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Before she could say a word, he pulled on her hand and dragged her over to the shop, where she knew that he would be lost in for hours. "I thought that you promised me, if I got up this morning, you would buy a few books for me? What happened to that?" Sirius just waved his hand away at her, while he was looking at the different uniforms quidditch players wore.

She sighed and just walked out of the shop, trying not to get lost in the throng of people walking around, and headed over to Magical Menagerie, to look at their cats. Once inside, she quickly made her way over to where the cats were, and one in particular seemed to call out to her. It was a small black kitten, with a gray streak going from the tip of it's nose, up to it's forehead. Hermione patted the kitten's head, and the kitten just purred at the attention It was getting. "Her name is shadow." Hermione looked up at the voice, and smiled slightly at the shop keeper. "How much is she?" As soon as Hermione asked that question, a shadow fell over the shopkeeper, and her smile faltered. "Unfortunately no one seems to want to buy her. Whenever someone tries to pet her, she hisses and sends everyone away. To be honest you're the first person I've seen Shadow take a liking to. So I'll give you her for free."

"Thank you." Hermione said, as she picked up Shadow, and the little kitten just curled up in her new mistresses arms. After she left the shop, she was wondering where to go next, when she felt something crash into her, and it sent her tumbling to the ground, with Shadow, trying not to get squished in the process. "Are you okay?" Hermione looked up, and was stunned for a moment. A young boy about her eyes, with jet black hair, and the most hazel eyes, you've ever seen, was standing right in front of her, a look of concern on his face.

"I'm fine." He held a hand out. "Here, let me help you up." Hermione grabbed his hand, and the dark haired boy pulled her up with a smile on his face. She watched as the boy turned to address whoever had crashed into her, and didn't offer to help her up. "Aren't you going to apologize for running into her and making her fall down?" Hermione turned and found herself in front of a short pudgy boy with blonde hair, and for some reason he made her skin crawl. "Why should I apologize to a filthy little mudblood?" Both Hermione and the dark haired boy gasped when he called her that. Hermione had never been called that in her life, and all it did was send flashbacks to her mind, when her mother went on rants about them.

"Peter Dear, what are you doing with filth?" Hermione glanced upwards, and found a dark blonde haired woman, wearing a blue short sleeved dress that didn't fit her at all. "What do you mean filth? I'm not the one who ran into someone, causing them to fall down, and not even try to help them up. And I'm sure as hell not the one who called someone a filthy mudblood. No, that would be your son!" The boy with hazel eyes just stared in awe at Hermione, for what he said. Peter wouldn't look at her, and her mother pursed lips was any indication of her anger towards Hermione.

"What's going on here?" Hermione smile lit up her face when she spotted her brother a few feet away, who clearly was angry, by the scowl on his face. He must have heard his sister's rant. The older woman, just held her head up high, and beckoned her son to come with her. "Come Peter. This is exactly the kind of people I told you to avoid once you get to Hogwarts." The trio silently watched as Peter and his mother walked away. "Are you okay Mione?" Hermione hugged her brother, and laughed as Shadow nudged herself in between them. "I'm fine. In fact, I would like you to meet the guy who helped me up after Peter knocked me down." Hermione turned and found the black haired guy smiling at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"It's James. James Potter." ''It's nice to meet your James, I'm Hermione Black, and this is my twin brother Sirius." "It's nice to meet you too. Uh Mione, what's with the cat?" Asked Sirius. "Well I didn't want to look at Quidditch things all day, so I went into Magical Menagerie, and found her. Actually I think it's more like she found me, but whatever." "What's her name?" James asked, as he bent down and rubbed the spot behind Shadow's right ear, and she just relaxed at James's touch. "Oh, her name is Shadow. Weird." "What's Weird?" Sirius raised a brow at me. "Oh it's just something the lady said at the shop. Apparently Shadow is very particular on who can touch her. She said that I was the first person to do in a very long time. So Shadow must really like James too."

"Son, where did you go off to?" All three children looked up, and James smiled when he saw his mother Dorea Potter, walk over to them with a smile on her face. "Oh I see, made some new friends. Well I'm Dorea Potter, and you obviously know James. Who are you?" Hermione smiled at the older blonde haired woman, but before she could answer, Walburga's screech nearly made the twins and the Potter's deaf. "SIRIUS ORION AND HERMIONE WALBURGA BLACK!" The twins cringed and tried to find a place to hide, but there was nowhere to run.

 **"** Hello Cousin." Walburga sneered at Dorea, while placing a vice like grip of both of her children's arms. James couldn't help but notice the grimace on Hermione's face when her mother took hold of her arm. A flash of white hot anger went through James at Hermione being hurt, and James couldn't explain that feeling for a girl he had just met. "Walburga, I just met your delightful children. Tell me, where did their personalities come from? After all, they don't resemble you or Orion. So they must have broken the mold with them." Dorea finished with a smile for the twins.

Sirius and Hermione's respect for James mother just increased ten fold. Dorea Potter was one woman you did not want to cross, and the twins just loved her more for it. "My twins are perfect. They will be in Slytherin, and grow up to be respectable purebloods. They will not be spending their precious time with blood traitor families such as yours, or with filthy mudbloods. You should have never been born a Black." At that Walburga turned and was about to drag her children away, but Sirius and Hermione stayed right where they were, and continued on talking to James and his mother, liked nothing had happened.

"So we'll save you a seat on the train?" Sirius asked his new best friend. After all anyone who helped his sister out, was okay in his book. "Sure. I can't wait to get to Hogwarts!" Hermione couldn't help but laugh at James's excitement. It nearly matched Sirius's own from this morning. She turned and focused on the elder Potter, and Dorea wrapped the young girl in a hug. "I'm so sorry for my mother. I want you to know that my brother and I don't believe In all that pureblood hype she spouts." "You don't need to apologize for that woman who calls herself a mother. As soon as I saw James smile, I knew that you and your brother were special. I can't wait to get to know you more Hermione."

Hermione smiled and pulled back from the hug. She was about to hug James, when Walburga shouted for her and Sirius. "We'll see you on the train." She gave an apologetic smile at James, and picked up Shadow, and dragged her brother away, who waved at their new friend, and ran forward to catch up with their mother.


	2. Platform nine and three quarters

September 1st, 1971

Today was the long awaited day that both Sirius and Hermione have waited for. They would be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Something they've been dreaming about for years. They could finally get away from the associations of belonging to the Black family, and become their own person. Sirius looked at his sister, and no matter what anyone did, they couldn't wipe the smile off his face, him knowing that he could finally call someplace home.

He felt like an outsider in his own family, based on his beliefs that muggleborns weren't as bad as his family suggested they were. Only Hermione shared his views, and that just made the bond between the twins grow stronger. They had to be strong to survive the Black family. "Do you want to go look for James?" Sirius asked, as he pulled his trunk behind him, Hermione following right behind him, with her own belongings, to get to the train.

"Sure. It would be nice to see a friendly face around here." If Hermione was being honest with herself, she had been looking forward to the day she could see James Potter again. Something about him, made her warm inside, and she felt at peace when he was near. She wanted to capture that feeling again. "Sirius. Hermione. Where do you think your going?" The twins turned around, and nearly groaned out loud at their parents. Walburga and Orion didn't want to miss their oldest children go off to Hogwarts for the very first time.

"We were just about to get on the train." Hermione said, as Walburga pulled her daughter into a crushing hug, that wasn't that nice. Hermione wished it was Dorea Potter who was hugging her, instead of her own mother. "Be good, and make sure to get into Slytherin. The Black family belongs in Slytherin." With that, Walburga finally let go of Hermione, and after getting quick hug from Orion, she bent down, and kissed her little brother's cheek, and smiled at him. If there was anything that would upset Hermione right now, it would be that she had to leave Regulus all alone in the hands of their mother. She would do anything to get her claws in the boy, to make him the perfect heir. Hermione didn't want that fate forced onto her brother. Either one of them.

She watched as Sirius shook Orion's hand, and messed up Regulas's hair, like he always did. "You better get going. Don't want to miss the train." Sirius and Hermione grabbed their belongings and with a wave to their family, ran through the wall, got onto the train, and put their luggage with all the others. They started walking down the aisle to find their friend. Hermione opened up a compartment, and found a thin, sandy blonde haired boy, reading a book. From what Hermione could tell, it looked to be Hogwarts: A History.

She smiled and sat down across from him. Finally the boy looked up, and Hermione could tell he was nervous. "Do you need this compartment?" "No, I just noticed that you were reading Hogwarts: A History. That's one of my favorite books." The boy smiled, and Hermione noticed that he had a nice smile. Just like her brother and James. "I'm Hermione by the way. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand, and he seemed hesitant to accept it. She gave him a kind smile. "It's okay. I don't bite." Hermione held back a laugh, when he rolled his eyes, and accepted her handshake. "I'm Remus. It's nice to meet you Hermione."

"Well I was just looking for a friend of mine, but I was wondering if you would like to come and sit with my brother and our friend James. People don't deserve to be alone, don't you think?" "Sure." Hermione could still see a little hesitancy in his eyes, but when she was through with him, he would be out of his shell. After all, once you meet Sirius Black, you can't help but be infected with his personality. He stood and Hermione took his offered hand, and together they left the compartment to find Sirius and James.

Finally after a few minutes of searching, Sirius stuck his head out of a compartment near the back of the train, and smiled when he spotted his sister. He raised a brow at the boy who was stuck to her like glue, and the protective side of him wanted to make sure that no boys got anywhere near his sister, but that was obviously destroyed by his own sister. "What took you so long? I found James." Said Sirius, as he opened up the door wider so that the pair of them could come in. Hermione smiled when she saw James. He returned the smile, and just looked at who the other boy who was holding Hermione's hand.

Sirius, after closing the door, sat down next to James, and just looked at Hermione and the boy. Remus remembered that he had hold of Hermione's hand, so he quickly let go. If Hermione was disappointed, she didn't show it. "Well, aren't you going to introduce us Hermione? I mean you just walk into here, with some boy, I would say that you were a tease." James smiled, at the scowl on Hermione's face. She turned to face Remus, who was blushing. "Ignore James. He doesn't know when to shut up."

"Fine. Remus, this is my twin brother Sirius, and the rude one sitting next to him, is James. Boys this is Remus. There introductions are done." Sirius shook Remus's hand, and James followed suit. "So how did Mione, drag you in here? What she'd do? Bribe you with books?" James laughed loudly at that, and Remus couldn't help the small smile that fell on his mouth. Hermione reached over and slapped the backside of Sirius's head. "Shut up Siri. If I recall you were the one who bribed me with the appeal of new books, and you didn't deliver. Besides what's wrong with books? Just because you don't know how to read, doesn't mean the rest of us should suffer, do we?"

Both James and Remus couldn't help the hearty laughter that came from them, at the insult towards Sirius. "And here I thought you loved me Mione. What happened to that?" He said in a fake hurt voice. She let out a unladylike snort. "Oh please you know I love you. If we can't take the Mickey out of each other, what kind of relationship do we have Siri?" Sirius rolled his eyes at the evil glint In his sister's eyes. Sometimes she could be pure Slytherin when she wanted to be. "Uh Hermione, was does Sirius call you Mione, and you call him Siri?" Asked James, a eyebrow raised.

"Oh when we were little, we each had trouble saying each other's names, so we just shortened them, and Mione, and Siri just became our nicknames. They just stuck with us growing up. We're pretty much the only ones who can use those names for us." She explained. "Well, then I'm going to give you a nickname." James proclaimed. "Um, why?" She asked him, not knowing where he was going with this. "Well, I feel like it. So, let me think about it.. Hmm... Ha, I got it. Your nickname from me is Mia."

"Mia. I can work with that. Fine James, you can call me Mia. But then I get to call you Jamie." She watched as James rolled that name through his head. "Jamie.. I can deal with that." Sirius and Remus just watched as Hermione and James talked, flirted more like it. Sirius didn't know what to make of his sister's easy friendship with James. The way she was with him, reminded him of the way she was with him. Remus from the minute Hermione walked into his compartment and talked to him, felt drawn to her for some reason. And now he could understand why. She made friends wherever she went, and thepeople she made friends with, all they wanted to do was protect her from getting hurt. That was what Remus was feeling right now. To protect the girl who became his first friend.

"Are you two done flirting? We have important business to discuss." Sirius interrupted, and Hermione nearly threw her shoe at him. "Oh shove off Sirius." James said, causing her to smile. Anyone who can take her brother down a peg or two, was a good man. "And what's this important business we need to talk about?" Remus was nervous. He didn't want to be alienated by his new friends for his 'problem', that they didn't even know about. He didn't want them to get hurt. "I have to know. Who is your favorite Quidditch team?" Hermione groaned, and buried her head in the crook of Remus's arm, to hide from the idiocy coming from her brother.

Of course he couldn't go at least a day with talking about Quidditch. She should have known. Remus was trying very hard to focus on Sirius, and answer his question, but all he could think about was the girl who was pressed up against his side, and her smell was driving him crazy. Apples, parchment, and chocolate. "Chudley Cannons." Remus supplied. "Puddlemere United." James and Sirius said at the exact same time. The four of them all blinked and then, James and Sirius just high fived each other, and they along with Remus turned to Hermione to hear her answer. She sighed, knowing that she wasn't escaping with an provided answer. "Holyhead Harpies."

Remus tilted his head, and looked at her. "And here I thought you didn't like quidditch." "The same could be said about you Remus, but when it comes to quidditch, I'm not opposed to it. I like it, I'm just not as a fanatic as these two obviously are." "Oi." Sirius shouted in protest. "Mione, I'm not the one who wants to be a seeker. That happens to be you." "You want to be a seeker Mia?" James interest was really piqued now. Hermione felt happy that James was using his nickname for her. "You misunderstood me Siri. I said that I liked playing seeker. Not that I would be one when we are older." He rolled his eyes, but stayed silent.

"Are you any good? I know that I'm going to try out. I want to be a chaser." Hermione raised her eyebrows at James. "First years can't play for the house teams Jamie. As for me being any good, I'm okay. I'm not brilliant, but it's been a while since I've played a game. Our parents really don't like it if Sirius and I play Quidditch." "Why not? Why wouldn't you parents want you to play the game?" Remus was confused. Quidditch was a relatively safe enough game to play, so why would Hermione's parents freak out about her and Sirius playing the game.

"Our parents, since we've been born, have been grooming us to be the perfect purebloods. They want us to become Slytherins, and only associate with people that they approve of. If they saw this, Walburga and Orion would yank us off the train so fast, your head would spin." Sirius took over the explanation. "According to 'mother' Quidditch is a dirty rotten game not worthy to sully hands of the Black children. She views it as a blood traitor sport, and obviously she wants me and Mione to stay away from blood traitors and Muggleborns. You saw a little of that, when we were at Diagon Alley last month Potter family is one of the biggest blood traitor families there is, and well Walburga wouldn't want her children to be friends with you. It's why she acted that way towards you and your mother. I'm sorry about that."

"Jamie, just because our mother thinks like that, doesn't me we do. We're here because we want to be. We're your friends no matter what. You too Remus." She smiled coyly. "You'll both learn rather quickly that once your friends with a black twin, your friends for life."

The rest of the train ride went pretty well, after the foursome dealth with the heavy stuff. Once the trolley came, they feasted on Chocolate Cauldrons, Pumpkin Pasties, and all sorts of other treats. Right before they got to Hogwarts, they just spent the time strengthening their friendships with each other. And they made a vow that they would always have each other's backs, no matter what.


	3. The Sorting

Chapter Three

The Sorting

The boat ride on the Black Lake to Hogwarts was all consuming. Hermione sat down next to Remus, with James and Sirius in the front, shaking the boat a little. All of them couldn't believe that for the next seven years, this castle would be called home. Hermione felt small in a place like this. Yes, she knew about magic, knew about being a witch, but being one, actually using spells and protecting herself, that was in another league entirely. Luckily she at least looked the part. She matched the boys, wearing black robes, with the Hogwarts crest on them, over muggle clothing. Once the boats reached the shore, all the first years looked up at the giant named Hagrid.

"K, first years, follow me." Hagrid lead them up to the gates, and opened them up, and they walked up the school grounds, and all of the kids couldn't help but take in the view.

When the group of young first years walked inside the hallowed halls of Hogwarts, they were in shock and awe. Hermione held onto her brother's arm, as they followed behind James, with Remus rounding out the group of four.

They were standing in the entrance of the school, all of them waiting for something she couldn't name. She couldn't help but notice another first year with lanky black hair, wearing robes that seemed too big on him. He was standing next to a red headed girl. Hermione also couldn't help but notice that her brother's attention was on the redhead.

"Sirius, do you know who that girl is?" She asked quietly. He looked over at her, and raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I know who she is?" "Because you can't stop staring at her Sirius." She pointed out to him. He wouldn't make eye contact with her. "I don't know what your talking about." Before Hermione could argue her point, an woman with gray hair pulled back into a bun, wearing green dress robes, walked over to the first years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. I am the head of house Griffindor. Here at Hogwarts, when you first arrive, you will be sorted into one of four houses. Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. You'll soon come to find out, that members of each house are responsible for each other. You maybe children, but you are also young witches and wizards, so I expect you all to act with respect and dignity while in the castle. So now that has been said, let us go into the great hall, and get you sorted."

Professor McGonagall led all the first years into the great hall, where they were met with whispers from all the other young witches and wizards in the room. There were four tables in the middle of the room with four different colors of flags, for each table. Four flags for the four houses. Hermione glanced upwards, and gasped in amazement. The sky above was shown onto the ceiling, making it seem as if the stars were within reach. She thought it was breathtaking.

When the first years came closer to the table filled with Professor's, Hermione couldn't help but pick up the watchful eyes on her, of her older cousin Narcissa sitting over at the Slytherin table. Hermione knew that Narcissa was hopeful for her younger cousins would be joining her in Slytherin even though Hermione and Sirius didn't want that at all. She felt a tug on her sleeve, and turned to see Remus raising a brow in question. "Are you okay?", "McGonagall already started the sorting. Your next."

She shook her head. "I'm fine. Just thought I saw someone I once knew." "Black, Hermione." Professer McGonagall called out, and all at once the great hall fell silent, it's occupants anxiously wondering if the Slytherins would be gaining another Black into it's ranks or not. Hermione was nervous. What she was about to do, would map out her future. How she was treated. How she was viewed. Might as well get it over with. After getting a hug from her brother, and a smile from James and Remus, she climbed up the steps, and sat down on the stool, and the sorting hat was placed upon her head.

"Hmm. A Black I see. This should be interesting. Intelligent, duplicit, crafty. All traits worthy of a slytherin." Hermione could see that the students hung onto every word spoken by the hat. "And yet there is courage and honor to protect the people you love, worthy of a true Griffindor. But where to put you?" Hermione locked eyes with Sirius, and she could see it in his eyes. That no matter what happened, he's always going to have her back. He always will.

"GRIFFINDOR." The hat yelled out, and immediately the room erupted in cheers, mostly all coming from the Griffindor table. Hermione smiled and ran down the steps, hugged her three best friends, and joined all the other Griffindors, who congraduted her with claps on her back, and smiles to light up a room.

She looked up with anxious eyes, as her brother's name was called. She caught James's eyes and he gave her a small smile in reassurance. It helped a lot for her. Hermione watched as Sirius sat down and had the hat placed on his head. "Ha. Another Black. Now where to put you?" Hermione could tell that her brother was nervous. After all, against everything, the very last thing Sirius Black wanted is to be sorted into Slytherin.

"Well, I see that you share some of the same traits as your sister. That makes me wonder, will you fit in with the Griffindors?" I looked around the room, and just like my sorting, everyone's eyes were on Sirius, wondering where the other Black twin would go. "But I can also see a darkness inside you boy that would thrive if I put you in Slytherin. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw wouldn't know what to do with you. So Griffindor or Slytherin it is, but where to put you."

James and Remus couldn't help but wonder why their friend's sorting was taking so long. They knew that Sirius didn't want to be in Slytherin. He wanted to stay with his friends and his sister. "Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin." Sirius whispered repeatedly to the magisitic hat. "Not Slytherin eh? You never know, you could be great there. It's all there in your head." Sirius kept repeating the two word phrase over and over again, and the hat had no choice but to respect his dicision.

"GRIFFINDOR" The applause was deafning. Everyone minus the Slytherins were excitied for the young boy's placement. Sirius lept off the stool and ran directly towards his sister, and scooped her up in a bone crushing hug, that only made Hermione squeal in laughter at her brother's antics. Sirius put her down, and got high fives from both James and Remus. He could tell that the both of them were relieved with the way the sorting went.

The four of them stood in silence as the rest of the first years were sorted. You couldn't miss the smiles on the Black twins, and the Potter heir when Remus was sorted into the house of Godric Griffindor as well. Hermione and the two boys were also happy that James joined them as well. But when Severus Snape was sorted into Slytherin, Hermione couldn't help but look for the redheaded girl, she learned was Lily Evans. She had been sorted into Griffindor, and Hermione could see the sadness on her face, when her best friend was placed into Slytherin.

Sirius couldn't help but also look for where Lily was. Ever since he walked into Hogwarts, and spotted her talking to the greasy bat, he couldn't take his eyes off her. There was just something about her that struck a chord through Sirius, making it reverberate throughtout his entire body and soul. He felt for her. Being seperated from your best friend would be unbareble. If he and Hermione had been put into different houses, he didn't know how he would react. He was just glad that he had his sister by his side, along with two new people he could see as his brothers.

Once the sorting was finally over, all the students were asked to sit down, where their attention was now on a tall elderly man wearing blue and periwinkle robes, standing at a podium right in front of the profesors. He looked at all of his students, new and old, and welcomed them all with a smile that could burn away the darkness.

"Welcome all to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the headmaster here. For those who have just joined us, be prepared to experince a world in which you have only seen a faint glimpse of. For the next seven years you will learn all there is to learn about being witches and wizards, and you will grow to be the best person that you can be. You will learn that there is a balance in everything. You will learn where there is darkness, one must simply know how to turn on the light."

"Now, a couple rules for you all to keep you cautious. The third floor corridor is strickly forbidden, as well as the dark forest. Now then, let's eat up." Suddenly without warning, the four tables began being covered with all sorts of dishes, that could save a starving man from the brink of death.

Lamb chops, beef stew, chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, and all sorts of other things that will guarentee a good nights sleep. Hermione couldn't help but smile when she noticed that all three boys had started filling their plates to the brim, as soon as they sat down. James stopped eating for a second, and frowned when he saw nothing on Hermione's plate. "Aren't you going to eat something Mia?"

She simply smiled at him, and James couldn't help but love it when she smiled like that. "I will. I just want to enjoy this moment." "What moment?" Sirius popped his head up, food still in his mouth. Hermione shook her head at her brother. "Your disgusting, you know that?" He grinned and swallowed his food. "I know." Remus cocked his head at Sirius. "You seem proud of that mate." "I know."

Remus and Hermione shared a look, and she raised a brow, as if she was silently asking him, "What am i going to do with him?" Remus just rolled his eyes, and shook his head at her unspoken question. "Now back to the question at hand, what moment?" Sirius asked his sister.

She gestured at all four of them. "Just this. Being together, and enjoying a simple meal together." The three boys were silent as they just stared at each other. They rolled their eyes at each other, and muttered "girls" underneath their breath. Hermione huffed, and picked up her unused plate. "FIne. If you don't want to sit with a girl, then I'll go find someone else to sit with."

The boys all watched as she stood up, and walked further down the table, to where a lonely red head sat. Hermione sat down next to the girl who she knew was Lily Evans and smiled at her. "Hi. I"m Hermione Black. Can I sit with you?" The red head smiled and gestured to the seat next to her. "Sure. I'm Lily Evans. It's nice to meet you."

Sirius watched as his sister struck up a conversation with Lily, that in minutes had both of them laughing, and wiping tears from their eyes. He desperately wished he could be part of that conversation. "What's with your sister? Why'd she storm off like that?" James asked Sirius, disappointed that Hermione wasn't sitting next to him any longer.

Sirius just shrugged and started moving his food around his plate, with his fork. "I don't know. Don't try to get me to understand my sister's mind." "I think that she thought that we were making fun of her. That's my guess anyway." Remus suggested quietly, and went back to his food.

James just frowned and looked down at the table where Hermione was sitting, and for a brief moment, he locked eyes with her. Then he watched as she looked away, and turned her back to him. And in that brief moment, James couldn't help but think of the soul bond between himself and Hermione. It was his job to protect her, and even though he had no intention of making fun of her, he still hurt her.

He could see the small hurt in her eyes, and he didn't like himself for that moment. Soon the feast had ended, and a fifth year prefect , by the name of Kingsley Shacklebolt , who looked to be strong and confident, was leading the first years up to Griffindor Tower. When they got to the moving staircases and picture frames, their eyes looked up in wonder. "Now be careful where you walk around here. You never know where you might end up, if you don't keep an eye on the staircases." The first years finally made it to Griffindor Tower, and they stood still while the portrait demanded a password from Kingsley.

Once the portrait was opened up, Kingsley ushered in all the first years, who were shocked to see where they would be living in for the next seven years. The walls were painted in mixtures of red and gold, with highlights of brown. There were couches filled with pillows all over the room, with a few scattered tables around the room, designated for studying. A roaring fireplace to keep them warm, was already going, and all the first years felt like they were finally home.

Kingsley turned and looked at all the little first years. "This is where you will be staying for your years at Hogwarts. Now, all your belongs have already been brought up, and will be waiting for you. The boys dormitories, will be upstairs and to your left. For the girls, upstairs, and to your right. Have fun." With a smile and a wave, Kingsley left the first years to their own devices.

Pretty soon, the three boys, Hermione, and Lily were the only ones left in the common room. Lily and Hermione were about to go upstairs, when Hermione felt her wrist being tugged. She turned and saw that it was James who had hold of her. "What do you want James?" "We want to talk to you." When Hermione was about to break his hold on her, he tugged back to where she and James were inches from each other.

"Please Mia." He whispered into her ear. She sighed and turned to Lily. "I'll be up in a minute Lils." She narrowed her eyes at all three boys, and finally turned her eyes back to her friend. "You sure Mione?" "I'm sure. Go." Hermione watched as her friend went upstairs, leaving her with the boys. "What?" "Why are you so mad at us Mione?" Sirius asked, a pout on his boyish face.

She got out of James's hold, and crossed her arms against her chest. "Oh I don't know. Maybe it's because you were making fun of me." "We weren't making fun of you Hermione. If we did, we're sorry." Remus said. She could tell that all three of them were indeed sorry, and that was all she wanted from them. To know that they made a mistake, and tried to fix it. "Okay."

"Okay, what?" James raised a brow at her. "Okay, I forgive all of you. Now let's go upstairs." Before Hermione knew what hit her, she felt herself being picked up, and hoisted upon James's shoulders. She couldn't help but laugh. "Jamie, what are you doing?" She could feel his smile. "That. Making you laugh. Sadness doesn't suit you Mia."

"Put me down Jamie." James did as she asked, and without warning, he felt her lips on his cheek. He put his hand to his cheek in a daze, as she kissed Sirius and Remus as well, and headed upstairs. "That girl is going to be the death of us." James said, and Remus, and Sirius couldn't help but agree.


	4. First Day Jitters

Chapter Four

First day jitters

A pillow being thrown across the room to land on her face, was the first thing Hermione woke up to this morning. She groaned and threw the pillow back to it's sender, and she smirked when an oomph came out of the mouth of Alice Burke, a short haired brunette with blue eyes, who was one of Hermione and Lily's other dorm mates, after the pillow hit her. "What's with the pillow fight?" Mary McDonald asked as she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Her mid length blonde hair was a mess of curls that she was batting away from her face.

"I wanted to wake Hermione up. Her snoring was driving me crazy." Explained Alice, with a sleepy smile. Hermione sat up and glared at Alice. "I do not snore." Lily looked at her best friend. "Yes you do Mione." Hermione raised a brow, and turned her head to the bed next to her. "Eh tu Lily?" Lily just giggled and Hermione simply rolled her eyes. Last night had been crazy exciting.

After Hermione had escaped the boys, she entered the girls dormitory and heard laughter coming from all her new roommates. They all looked at her, and smiled, as Lily pulled on her arm, to join in on all the fun. "So, you're a Black huh?" Mary cocked her head at Hermione, as if she was trying to find something underneath her skin, "Never shared a dorm with wizardry royalty after all."

"What do you mean by royalty?", Lily gave a confused look at Mary, "Hermione's not royalty, are you?" She turned to face Hermione, an eyebrow raised. "Way to go Mary." Hermione muttered underneath her breath. It wasn't that Mary wasn't being honest, Hermione did come from a well known wealthy wizard family, it's just that Hermione didn't want to broadcast it, and have people look at her differently, like Lily was doing now.

Hermione turned and faced Lily with an faint smile on her lips. "Royalty is just a relative term. In the wizard world, the Black family is just one of the prominent and wealthy families that is really well known. To be honest, it's just a big pain in the arse." All the girls giggled at the end of Hermione's sentence, and the laughter helped ebb the awkwardness away from the room. "To be honest Lily, my family isn't the only the world talks about. The Potters for instance. I mean even though the Potter's aren't talked about as much as my family, they went crazy about the gossip when James was born."

"Why? Not that I don't think he's nice and all, I just don't understand the fascination over him." Alice said. "It's because he was the last Potter born, since his father. Most families have more than one member being born within a few years, but with James and his dad, a few decades passed by." Hermione explained. "How do you know so much about Potter's family?" Mary took a bite of her pumpkin pasty, and waited for Hermione to answer. She just waved her hand nonchalantly, "Oh, you didn't know? Before James's mother married her husband, she was a Black. Because of that, my mother made me and Sirius promise to stay away from James and his family."

"Oh, well it looks like you and your brother broke that rule." Lily pointed out with a giggle. Hermione just shrugged and smiled at her red headed friend. "Yeah, well the old bat can't dictate who Sirius and I are friends with. And if she thinks that the two of us are going to stop being friends with James, and Remus for that matter, she has another thing coming."

"Speaking of Remus, he's cute." All the girls turned and looked at Mary, like she had a second head. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" " Nothing. It's just, I don't think I like that fact that you called one of my friends cute." Hermione said with a slight frown. It wasn't that she didn't agree, it's just that Remus was one of her boys. They belonged to her and only her. She wanted to make sure that none of them got hurt.

"Why? I think Sirius is cute." Dorcas Meadows, AKA Cassie, piped up. She had short black hair with green eyes, that mirrored a blade of grass in springtime. Hermione groaned. "uggh Cassie, that's my brother your talking about." Cassie gave Hermione a wicked grin that reminded her of a snake. "Well I could just switch to talk about James. After all, we all know who has a crush on him, don't we Hermione?" "I don't know what your talking about." Hermione denied.

"Oh sweetie, we all know that you do." Lily said in a condescending way that Hermione didn't appreciate. "Oh! Well Lily, I know that you think my brother is cute. You could not stop staring at him when James wanted to talk to me before the two of us came up here." So there, Hermione silently added. The girls could tell that Lily was blushing by the faint red in her cheeks, so they all silently agreed to drop the subject of boys for now. Pretty soon they were getting tired so they all climbed into bed, to dream about the adventures ahead.

That had been last night, and now all five girls were dressed and ready for their first day. "I'm nervous." Lily said, as she hooked arms with Hermione. The four girls looked at her, and nodded their heads in agreement. "I think we're all a little nervous Lily." Hermione told her best friend as they all made their way down to the common room. There were a few older teens lingering about, but the room mostly made of all the young first years, who probably didn't know what the hell to do.

As Hermione and Lily were about to go out the door, with the other girls in front of them, a blur came flying at them, and the next thing both girls knew, was they were being picked up by an overexcited James and Sirius. Remus was trailing behind, giving both girls apologetic smiles. Hermione looked at Remus, as James just held her. "What's with them?" She glanced over at Lily and her brother, and both seemed like they were wondering how this happened. Remus just shrugged at her, as he put his hands in his pockets, that were hidden beneath his school robes.

"They were just too excited I guess to learn magic today. Nutters, both of them." Hermione's lips quirked up in a small smile, that didn't go unnoticed by the boy who had hold of her. "What's so funny Mia?" She looked at him, and raised a brow. "You. Did you have any chocolate this morning? Because you are acting just like Sirius when he's on a sugar high." James just gave her a bright smile that was a little too innocent. "Nope. Not one bite." She looked at Remus, and he just smiled, and held up 10 fingers. Meaning that James had 10 pieces of candy. She trusted Remus to always give her the full picture.

"Let me down Jamie." "No." Hermione frowned and crossed her arms. "No? What do you mean No?" "It's exactly what It meant. I won't let you down. Not until you agree to do something for me." Okay. James had piqued her interest. "Okay. What do you want me to do?" He gave her a lopsided grin, that she was beginning to learn, was nothing but trouble. "Marry me someday."

Hermione froze. Did she just hear what she thought she did, coming from James's mouth? What was going on in that eleven year old's head? She raised her head, and noticed that all of their friends were

staring at her and James. Sirius had even put Lily down and stared at James like he had another head. "What did you just say?" He asked confused, as to why his sister was being proposed to.

James would have shrugged had he let Hermione down. "I asked Mia to marry me someday. It's not a big deal." "Put me down Jamie." Hermione whispered softly, talking only to him. James looked at her, and smiled softly at her, before setting her down on the floor. "You know, your being a bit presumptuous about this James. We just met only but a month ago, and yet you ask me something like that? WE'RE ONLY ELEVEN, YOU BLOODY IDIOT."

Hermione walked over to Lily, grabbed her arm, and dragged her away through the door. She missed Sirius and Remus asking what was wrong with James to act like that. As soon as the other girls caught up with Lily and Hermione, they quickly asked her if she was okay. Hermione slowed down, when they reached the doors to the great hall, and looked at her friends. "I'm okay guys. I just..."

She paused, wondering if she should expose her weakness right now. She felt embarrassed, like he was making fun of their friendship. Hermione never felt like the eleven year old she was. She constantly felt out of place. It was like she was a woman living in a girl's body. Her father always said that she was simply an old soul. Mary touched her arm, and Hermione looked up and saw the gentle smile on Mary's face. "It's okay Hermione. You can tell us."

"It's just even if James and I ended up together someday, my parents would never allow it. Simply because to them, James Potter is a blood traitor, born to a blood traitor family, and they will never allow a precious daughter of the most noble and ancient house of black, marry a blood traitor. It felt like, even though he didn't know, James was just throwing it in my face." Hermione looked inside the great hall where her friends were standing, and even though it felt warming, she never felt as cold and lonely as she did in that moment.

"I may be eleven, but the decisions I make from now on, have very real consequences should I go against my family, my blood, and the will of my parents."


	5. Forbidden

Chapter Five

Forbidden

Once Hermione got a hug from all her female friends, the group headed inside to eat breakfast, before going to their very first lesson. Lily and Hermione sat down on one side of the Gryffindor table, while Mary, Alice, and Cassie, sat on the opposite side so they could talk to the raven haired, and redheaded girls they saw as their first friends.

"Hermione, someone's staring at you." Cassie pointed out in between bites of her breakfast of eggs and toast. "Can you tell who?" She asked, a bad feeling in her gut. "It's looks like a little firstie over at the hufflepuff table." She tilted her head at me, a pout on her face. "I didn't know you knew any hufflepuffs."

Hermione turned her head, and gasped involuntary. It was that boy Peter, would had ran into her at Diagon Alley, making her fall in the process. He was also the one to call her a mudblood, without knowing who she was. He was just staring at her, with his beady eyes, like he was trying to dissect her soul with his eyes. "You know him Mione?" Alice innocently asked.

"Know who?" The girls all looked up to see Sirius frowning, Remus next to him, a small smile on his face for his new friend. But they all noticed something missing. "Where's Potter?" Lily asked, concern written all over her face, for her best friend. She didn't like seeing Hermione in pain. After all, after Severus, Hermione was the only person who wanted to be friends when she first got here.

"I don't know. After we got done talking, he said something about sending an owl to his parents, or something like that.." Sirius waved his hand away at that, and his eyes zeroed in on his sister. "Know who Mione?" "What did you talk about with James, Sirius? I know how you can get." She hoped that this change in subject would distract him from the prying eyes of the boy at the next table. "Nothing, except that he's bloody insane for asking you to marrying him. Your only eleven, and that..."

He pointed a finger at her, his face scrunched up in annoyance. "Don't change the bloody subject here Mione. Who do you know?" She sighed in defeat. Nothing could deter her brother when he was in overprotective brother mode. He was like a dog with a bone, this one. She scowled up at him, her patience wearing thin. "Sit down, before you do something you regret Canis."

He raised a brow at that. "Wow. Your using my star name now? It must be really bad then." She blew out a breath, and focused her attention on the half eaten food in front of her, instead of the innocent face of her brother. "You remember that day in Diagon Alley, the one where I was pushed down, and called the M-word?" Sirius growled low in his throat, as he remembered exactly what she was referring too.

"What about it?" "That boy who did it. Cassie picked up on that he was staring at me. He's over there, sitting at the hufflepuff table." It was better to not hide this from Sirius, when she knew how explosive his temper could be. Especially if his sister was at risk of being hurt. But when Sirius just turned his head, and glared at Peter, without saying a word, it was a surprise to Hermione.

They all watched as Peter turned away from the group and focused his attention on his food. Just then, Hermione felt a nudge at her side, and she looked to her left where Lily was poking her in the side. "What's the matter with you?" Lily was acting peculiar all of a sudden. Her head kept moving as if she was looking for something, or more likely someone near the entrance to the great hall. "I want you to meet someone Mione." "Who?" Lily shook her head. "It's a surprise." Lily stood and pulled Hermione up by the arm. "Now, come on."

She looked at Sirius, and mouthed "Help" to him, as Lily dragged her away. Sirius just laughed and shook his head, and sat down to finish eating off of her half eaten plate. "That Lily is something else, isn't she?" Remus mused outloud as he sat down next to his best friend, and filled a plate for himself.

"Lily, what are you doing? Where are you taking me?" "I saw someone I know. I want you to meet him." "Him? Him who?" Actually Hermione had a pretty good idea, who Lily wanted her to meet. It was most likely that black haired boy she saw Lily with yesterday before the sorting. "Severus!" The girls found the boy in question just leaving the library, and he looked up when he heard his name.

He had a small smile on his face when he saw his best friend Lily Evans dragging along a girl he didn't know. It was just like Lily to be forceful with people. As they got closer, Hermione could inspect Severus better. He had black hair, and dark eyes, and a hook nose. She couldn't help but notice that his clothes seemed mismatched and a tad small for him, if the short pant legs was anything to go by.

He was carrying two large tomes, and if there was anything Hermione could appreciate, would be another bookworm. One of his brows curved in upwards, assessing the situation, and coming up with a plan to deal with it. After all, he didn't do well with strangers in front of him, regardless of them being pretty. Now, where did that come from? Severus thought. He frowned, and shook that thought from his head. It was no time for thoughts like that to enter his mind.

"Really Lily? Dragging people around the castle as if you kidnapped them to do your bidding. How devious of you." Lily snorted and finally let go of Hermione's arm. "Don't be a prat Severus. I just wanted Hermione to meet my other best friend. After all, my two best friends should get to know each other, don't you think?" So that was the girls name. Hermione. He turned towards her and looked at her thoughtfully. "Your a Black, aren't you?" She gave him a rueful smile. "It's really not that hard to figure out, especially with my features giving you a hint."

He returned the smile. She had a point there." So how did you get caught up in Lily's world?" The girl in question just smiled at the fact that her two best friends were getting along. In fact, Lily wouldn't mind if when they were all older, that Hermione and Severus ended up together. Besides, Lily didn't think James Potter was good enough for the girl who was quickly becoming a sister to her.

"Oh, we met at the sorting. I noticed she was all alone, so I figured I'd introduce myself, and as they say, the rest is history." Hermione smiled at Lily, and hugged the girl, who quickly hugged her back. "Mia.." All three turned at the voice, and there stood James Potter, looking apologetic, as he only had eyes for Hermione. It was if Lily and Severus didn't exist. Hermione sighed and she didn't want to deal with him, but she knew deep down she would always go to him. The pull to him was far greater than anything she ever felt, and needed to know why. Why her life and thoughts centered around this particular boy.

"What do you want James?" She asked him. "Can we talk?" Hermione just stayed silent, and simply looked at him, debating on what to do. "Please." She looked at Lily. "I'll see you back in the great hall." She turned towards to Severus. "It was nice to meet you. I hope we can talk again soon." And that's how Lily and Severus watched as Hermione left the corridors of the library, side by side with James Potter. Hidden smiles on both James and Hermione's faces.

"I'm sorry for what happened in the common room. My eagerness to show you how much I like you, kind of took over me for some reason. Quiet honestly, my parents always told me that I act far older than I really am." He looked at Hermione, and gave her a small grin. "I basically consider myself a man in a boy's body."

"Well, I guess that's something we have in common Jamie. I act more mature than a normal eleven year old should, and I shouldn't have said the things I said." "No, I get it. After all last night I had to listen to the howler your parents sent to Sirius, condemning him for being a Gryffindor, and not following in their footsteps and becoming a Slytherin. I assume you got one as well?"

"Yes I did, but I didn't want to frighten my roommates, so I burned it. I didn't need to read it, to know what they thought of what happened at the sorting." Hermione didn't want to think about the cruel words her mother said to her. Saying if she continued on this path, she would be nothing but a mudblood lover, and disgrace to the family. "It's also why you so venomously dismissed the idea of me marrying you someday Mia. It's because we both know that your parents would never accept us, because to them, I am nothing but a blood traitor." James pointed out with a sigh that spoke a thousand broken words.

She couldn't say anything because James was speaking nothing but the truth. "But I don't care Mia. We can fight this. Love always wins." "What makes you think we can? I can't change who I am Jamie. Love doesn't always win." He was living in a fairytale world if he thought love could solve anything. "There's something you don't know." "What?" She asked, as they came closer to the great hall.

"What do you know about soul bonds?" She raised her brow at him. Where was he going with this? "Um.. I know that they are extremely rare. Only a fair few witches and wizards have ever found their soul mate in their lifetime. Why are you bringing this up?" James locked eyes with Hermione, and she felt dizzy at the intensity in his eyes. "I bring this up Mia, because we bonded on the day we met." What? At her bewildered look, he continued. "When we met, out souls recognized each other, and it's why I felt so protective over you despite the fact that we had just met. It's why you feel that pull towards me..."

She was shocked, especially at that last part he said. "How did you know about the pull..?" "It's the same way with me. After we met, I felt this pull, this longing to be near you, and I didn't know why, until my parents explained to me about the soul bond, and how we bonded. It's why we feel the way we feel Mia. We're meant to be together."

"You can't honestly believe that James?" He looked hurt after Hermione said that. "You think I'm lying?" "Oh come on James. Meeting your soul mate on the first day you met, sounds a little farfetched, don't you think?" It's not that Hermione didn't want to believe in what he was telling her, it was just that it was false hope, and Hermione didn't want to hope, only for it to be taken away.

He shook his head at her. "We're in a place full of magic, where anything can happen, where your wishes are granted, and you say that soul mates don't exist? That we don't belong together? I think your just scared." James said, wishing he knew what to say to her, to make her believe in them. She raised a brow in indignation. "Scared of what? Blacks don't get scared."

"It doesn't matter. You obviously not ready for this, so let's go." James started to walk away, and Hermione ran as fast as she could to reach him. She grabbed his arm, and pulled him to face her. "Scared of what Potter?" He touched her hand, and gently pried it off his arm, and Hermione felt chills go through her, at James's touch. He looked into her eyes, and gave her a small smile. "Scared that someday you could actually fall in love with me, and that you would have to defy your family in order for us to be together. And your terrified of doing that."

"It's not that simple." He raised a brow. "Isn't it though? Your doing everything you can think of right now, to run away from this, from me and what we could have, and your using the excuse that your parents would hate that we were together. Sounds simple to me." This was it. Hermione needed to kill this, before James got anymore idea of them being together. It was not safe.

"Then that's it then. You are just wasting your time Potter. Nothing will ever happen between us. Let it go." Let me go.. She silently added. She turned and headed back to the great hall, where she spotted her cat Shadow standing nearby. Hermione smiled at her cat, and picked her up, and cradled her to her chest, as she entered the great hall, all her friends looked up in surprise.

"How did your talk with Potter go?" Lily asked as Hermione sat down next to her, her clutching Shadow like a shield. Hermione shook her head at the redhead. "I don't want to talk about it." "Where is he Mione?" Remus asked with a frown. She pointed to the doors. "Out there. Did we get our timetables yet?" "Here, Hermione." Alice handed over a piece of parchment to her. "McGonagall came over when you and Lily were gone, and handed over all of our timetables."

Hermione looked down at her timetable, and wasn't really surprised to see what was listed. It was the standard schedule for a first year full of classes ranging from Defense against the dark arts, transfiguration, history of magic, and even learning how to fly a broom. Her first class actually was being held outside on the quidditch pitch, so she guessed it was time to learn how to fly on a broom.

"Are you guys ready?" Hermione asked her friends, as she stood up from the table, ignoring the elephant in the room, when James came back inside. It seemed like he was avoiding her now, after what happened, and that's exactly what she wanted. It was the best way to keep him safe. Sirius linked arms with his sister, and started whispering something in her ear. "We have to talk later, about what's going on with you and James." She shook her head at him. "There's nothing to talk about Sirius, so drop it."

"I don't believe that for a second Mione, but I'll drop it for now." Hermione hoped that was the end of the conversation, and the group of friends headed outside the castle, and down to the quidditch pitch for their very first flying lesson.


	6. Flying For First Years

Chapter Six

Flying For First Years

Hermione put what her brother said to her out of her mind. She knew eventually they would have to talk about what was going on with her and James, but for now she just wanted to be a simple first year, learning how to fly a broom. Apparently Sirius wasn't thinking the same, because as soon as the group of friends, made their way on to the quidditch pitch, he grabbed hold of Hermione's arm and pulled her away. The only one who had noticed the exchange was Severus.

"What are you doing Sirius?" Hermione pulled away and looked at her brother with a frown. "What's wrong with you?" "The better question Mione, is what is wrong with you?" She raised a brow in confusion. "What do you mean?" Sirius gave her a incredulous look. "Okay, granted we are only eleven years old, and we shouldn't be thinking of marriage, but what was that reaction up in the common room?". "I know you Mione, you rebel against our family, more than I do sometimes. So wouldn't this be the icing on the cake if you and James ended up together someday?"

Hermione gave him a sad smile, and shook her head. "Do you honestly think that in a few years, if James and I announced that we were a couple, that it would be seen as a good thing by our family Sirius? Do you not recall the words our mother spoke in the howlers she sent us both? She thinks that we are on the path to become nothing but mudblood lovers, and blood traitors."

Sirius closed his eyes, and scratched the back of his head. "Mione..." "Don't Sirius. I know what your going to say, but this isn't about upholding the family honor and all that, this is about keeping the people I care about safe. Our family is nothing but poison, and I'm sure as hell not going to put James through that, just because he said that we have a soul bond."

Sirius's eyes flew open at his sister's last two words. He gave her a look so intense, it would have burned the quidditch pitch into ashes, had he been looking at it. And Hermione knew it was the very wrong thing to admit. "What do you mean soul bond?" "I think you know what it means Sirius." "Don't give me that shit Mione. You and James are a soul bond? Are you positive about this?"

She knew that she wasn't getting out of this, so she just spoke the truth. " Not really. But why would James lie about something like this? It's not that hard to find out. What's the big deal anyway?" Sirius just raised a brow. as Hermione noticed Madame Hooch started her lesson with their fellow first years. They weren't even paying attention to the serious conversation between the Black twins. "The big deal is that you are possibly in a soul bond, and you know as well as I do, that nothing can break that. It's fate for you to be with James, sis. You can't push him away. You can't run from this."

Hermione put her hands on her hips and gave her brother a stern look. "Your telling me a lot of things I can't do, but that's not your decision to make brother. " He sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew that his sister was a stubborn one, but this was worse. "Mione... You know I'm right about this. Look I don't want James to get hurt either by our family, but this is going to happen. Hell, it's pretty damn obvious you already care about each other, and you just met. Just wait until you know each other for a few years. Then Remus and myself can make fun of the happy couple all the time." He finished with a bark like laugh.

"What if it was you and Lily?," She raised a brow at him. "What if it was you and Lily finding out your bonded, and there is the fear inside you that Lily could be hurt by a member of your own family, just because she is with you? Bonded to you by fate." Sirius's smile faded away at the scenario that his sister painted. "It's the same thing I think about Sirius. Wondering if James is going to be tortured, or worse possibly killed for ever loving me, a daughter to the house of Black."

"Miss Black, will you please demonstrate what I've been explaining for the last twenty minutes, or have you been too busy having conversations with your brother, to pay attention to what I've said?" Madame Hooch, chastised Hermione, but she didn't let it bother her. She walked away from Sirius, and headed over to the brooms, all eyes on her, including the narrowed eyes of Madame Hooch, just waiting to call out the little first year for not paying attention in her class.

Hermione held up her hand over the first broom she laid eyes on, and in a very clear voice, said "UP" with little to no effort. All eyes watched as the broom quickly jumped up into the air, and hovered directly underneath Hermione's hand, steady as a drum. Hermione looked at Madame Hooch, to see her quite disturbed that she had done that so easily. "Is that all Professor?" She asked with a smirk curved on her lips.

Hooch didn't like the snark coming from the girl, and she was not going to take lip from a little girl in front of her entire class that who had unsuccessfully hide their laughter and smiles that Hermione Black caused. "No, I think a spot of detention with Professor McGonagall tonight will do you some good Miss Black, now step back." Hermione rolled her eyes, and dropped her hand, causing the broom to fall to the ground. She walked over to the boys, and they were all shaking their heads in exasperation.

"What?" "It's nothing Mione. It's just... We thought it would be one of us getting the first detention of the year, not you." Remus explained. "Well, this time it was me. Anyway, did all of you succeed?" She asked James and Remus. She knew her brother hadn't had a chance to, because he had been preoccupied. "It was fine. It wasn't that hard at all." James replied. He wasn't really worrying over the lesson, but more of what Hermione and Sirius were talking about earlier. He knew somehow it was about everything between Hermione and himself, and the bond.

"HEY BLACK." All four of the friends turned their heads to the voice and rolled their eyes simultaneously when they saw fifth year Lucius Malfoy with his arm wrapped around his girlfriend Narcissa Black's waist. They could tell Narcissa was sending them apologetic looks, as Lucius steered her towards them. The rest of the first years, along with Madame Hooch were too far away to notice the pending confrontation about to explode in front of them.

"Which one are you talking to Malfoy, because if you can't count, there are three of them here?" James asked with a scowl. He didn't like the fact that Malfoy was looking at Sirius and Hermione with nothing but loathing on his face, for their existence. They didn't ask to be born into the Black family. That's just what fate had in store for the twins.

Lucius turned his gaze to the young Potter heir, and narrowed his aristocratic eyes at him. "I wasn't asking for your opinion little boy, so I suggest you shut your mouth, and keep it shut, if you know what's good for you." "Is that a threat Malfoy?" Hermione calmly asked, but her boys could see the fire in her eyes, and the air crackling of her untamed magic. Lucius gave her a smile that truly befitted a snake, and bowed mockingly at her.

"Ah.. Lady Black. Already defending your future blood traitor husband are we?", He looked back and forth between Hermione and Sirius, a scowl now permanently fixed on his face. He shook his head in disgust. "You two. You are nothing but disgrace to the noble house of Black. Convorting with known blood traitors and filthy mudbloods. You were not meant to be purebloods."

"And you are nothing but a big fucking bully who likes to pick on first years. Do you really think your girlfriend likes that? Have you noticed her facial expression in the last five minutes Malfoy? Especially after talking about her cousins like you are." Like Sirius said, Narcissa had a frown on her face, and she kept her head downcast. It was if she paid no attention to what was happening, it wasn't.

"Like I give a damn what she thinks of me." Lucius flicked Narcissa off his arm, not even caring that she landed in Hermione's arms, and loomed over Sirius. While Sirius was still shorter that Malfoy, he had his head up high, like any respectable heir to a noble family, and gazed back firmly. "I'd watch my back if i were you Black. Some unsavory things might happen to you and your sister, if you don't go down the right path."

"I think we can handle things quite well without your help, Malfoy." Sirius never wavered, as Lucius backed up, gave the twins a sneer worthy of a death eater, and walked away. "Are you okay Narcissa?" Remus asked, as he noticed Hermione hugging the older girl, and getting a hug back. "I'm fine, um..?" She looked up and everyone could see her cheeks a tinge of pink. Either because of what happened with Lucius or because everyone was staring at her. "I'm Remus. Remus Lupin."

"It's nice to meet you. You as well, Potter." James nodded, and immediately turned his eyes to Hermione. Narcissa could see what her friend Severus Snape talked about. James and Hermione liked each other, a lot. She turned to face Hermione and Sirius. "I'm sorry about that. He's not usually an arse like that. He's just set in the old ways about purebloods, and he sees it as an offense to him personally when you act the way you do." Hermione shook her head. "But why would he care about two simple first years?" Narcissa gave her a indulgent smile. "Ever since Lucius found out that I had two younger cousins, he hoped that once they got to Hogwarts, they would be sorted in Slytherin, and he would get the chance to be friends with your guys.",

"So when you guys came, and was sorted into Gryffindor, he was disappointed. He likes my, well, our family. And he wanted to like you two as well. This was just a very bad reaction." Sirius raised a finely shaped brow at his cousin, and couldn't help but let out a very bark like laugh. "You're telling me that Lucius Malfoy, the prince of Slytherin himself, likes us?" Sirius shook his head at Narcissa. "You're shitting me." Hermione wapped him in the stomach, but Sirius barely felt it. "Your crude."

He gave his sister an innocent smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You love me anyway." "Why she does, I have no idea." Remus said, an amused smile on his face. "Remus..." Sirius whined, as a pout formed on his young face. James laughed and put his arm on the other side of Hermione, sandwiching her in between himself and Sirius. "I concur Sir Remus, when we all know, she loves me the most."

They all watched as Hermione froze up, and fear was clear on her face, for all to see. "I think you broke her Potter." Narcissa said, as she watched Hermione in clear amusement of young love blooming. To Narcissa, Hermione was more than her cousin. For years growing up, she was more closer to Hermione, than to her own sisters Andromeda, and Bellatrix, and the bond the two shared was more sisters than anything else. And it was obvious to Narcissa that if Hermione ended up with anyone when she was older, it would be James Potter. She could see the soul bond, as clear as day.

For that, for Hermione's happiness, she would support Hermione in her hopefully future relationship with the young Potter heir. "What is going on over here?"Madame Hooch asked as she came closer to the group. Then she noticed Narcissa. "Miss Black, what are you doing here?" "Just cutting across the pitch professor. I was just leaving." She waved at the group of four, making sure that Hermione unfroze, and when she noticed that Hermione was talking to James in hushed tones, she smiled softly to herself, and walked upwards to the castle.


	7. Being Human

Chapter Seven

Being Human

Over the next few weeks, things progressed normally for the four friends. After the confrontation with Malfoy, both Sirius and Hermione kept their eyes peeled for anyone else who had problems with them, for being in Gryffindor, but for now at least, there were no problems for the twins. It was a rainy Saturday afternoon, just a few days away from Halloween, and Lily and Hermione were knee deep in their course books, studying for an upcoming test, in defense against the dark arts. They weren't the only ones in the Gryffindor common room, but everyone knew to leave Lily Evans and Hermione Black alone, when they were studying. All except for the three boys that were usually following right behind them, wherever they went, like today for instance.

"What are you two doing?" Lily looked up from her intense study of her textbook, and frowned as James jumped onto the couch to sit next to Hermione, who only shook her head at him, and gave him a small smile, then went back to her book, so she could finish her notes on Cornish pixies. Sirius sat on the other side of his sister, and leaned his head back against the couch, and put his feet on to the small table in front of him, making himself at home, like he was king. Remus sat down next to Lily, and rolled his eyes, at his two best friends behavior.

"What does it look like, Potter? We're studying. Something I'm sure you know nothing about." Lily closed her book and stared at him. "What do you want anyway? Bored of picking on Severus again, so you decided to bother us?" At that, Hermione's head shot up, and raised a delicate brow at James. "What does she mean, picking on Severus again? What did you do?" James had a scared look on his face, and looked to Remus and Sirius for help, but they both shook their heads. They knew not to get involved when Hermione was on the verge of becoming angry.

He waved his hands at her in an attempt to downplay what he had done. "Nothing really Mia, I just hexed him for a little bit." Hermione closed her book, basically abandoning it so she could focus all her attention on James. "James Charlus Potter, what did that boy do to deserve being hexed?" If anything Hermione was disappointed in James. She knew that he hadn't taken her friendship with Severus that well, when she and Lily had told the boys about being friends with the young Slytherin, but she at least thought that he would support her, not this.

"He actually had a good reason for this one Mione." Remus explained. "Do tell Remus. What kind of reason does he have to hex one of my friends?" Lily asked with a scowl on her face. "Is it because he's Slytherin? Because he likes to read? Or is it because Potter is simply jealous that he's friends with me and Hermione?" Sirius took over the explanation. "Snape watched as Malfoy called a first year hufflepuff a mudblood, simply because she had run into him on the way to her class." Lily turned to look at him, and she could see the barely concealed anger in his eyes, as he told his story.

"He did nothing Lily, as a fellow member of his house called a girl younger than him a fucking word that should not exist, and did nothing. Does that not warrant being hexed?" Hermione looked into the eyes of her brother, and they locked eyes. "Did he really do nothing Sirius?" "HERMIONE!" Lily exclaimed in outrage, "You can't really condone what Potter did, can you?" "Don't yell at her." James yelled at the redhead. Hermione laid a hand on James's arm, and he calmed down slightly, but he was still vibrating with anger at what happened, and of the way this conversation was turning.

"Lily, do you even know what the word mudblood means?" Hermione asked her best friend. She had to figure out a way to impress the evil of this on Lily, so she could understand the big picture, that involved people like her. "No, but it's not really that bad is it?" Lily tried to ignore the wince coming from the four of them, but it was hard. "What does it mean Mione?" She whispered.

"It means dirty blood. It's a really foul name that righteous egotistical purebloods like to call muggle born witches and wizards, mainly because they think muggleborns are beneath them. It's not one usually hears in normal conversations." "Like Malfoy." Remus supplied, his anger just as fresh as Sirius and James. "But back to your question Lily, I don't condone what James did. " "But..." James tried to interrupt. Hermione held up her hand to stop him. "While I don't condone what he did, I do understand it Lily. Severus knows the ramifications of that word, and he did nothing to stop Malfoy from inflicting anymore pain on that girl. It's why anyone of us will defend you to the ends of the earth, if someone ever called you that fucking filthy word."

"It's why we would defend anyone if they were called that word." Sirius finished up, and he put a arm around his sister's shoulders for comfort. He knew this whole thing was a touchy subject for Hermione. She had absolutely hated the words their mother had said in the howlers, and now she had to face it again. "Is something the matter Hermione?" The group of five looked up to see Alice Burke, her arms loaded with books, looking at everyone with a confused look on her face. "Did I miss something?"

Remus shook his head and stood up, and bowed deeply before the fellow first year. The students nearby started smiling and laughing at Remus's display, including his own friends. James was laughing so hard, that his head unconsciously fell into Hermione's lap, but she saw nothing of it. She just began stroking his hair, which eventually calmed him down in the process. "Nothing my fair lady Alice. We were all just placing bets on when Mr. Longbottom wises up and ask you out."

They all watched as Alice's cheek turned pink, and tried to hide behind her books, but Sirius would have none of it. He got up, walked over to Alice, pulling her close, making her drop her things, and began twirling her around the common room. "Sirius. Let me go." She said in protest. He ignored her and gave her his most dazzling smile. "My dear sweet Alice. We all know what you think of our young Mr. Longbottom. We have seen you look at him, and quite frankly Ms. Burke, you've already been claimed."

Alice raised a brow and looked at Sirius as if he had been dropped on his head as a baby. "Oh really? Claimed by who?" "Me." Every eye turned to look at Hermione, who all gave them innocent smiles. She turned and looked at Alice. "It's quite simple Alice. Besides Lily, you are someone I see as my sister. I also see you as one of my best friends. And what everyone here can attest to is that what I claim is mine, and I don't share. " She finished with a brilliant smile to the pixie like girl, who simply shook her head and smiled.

"You know that there is something seriously wrong with you two Black twins, right?" She asked with a fond smile. Sirius shrugged his shoulders, as he let go of Alice, and helped her picked up her books. "We never claimed otherwise." "But really? What was with the depressing mood I walked into over here?" "Nothing. Just an arse being an arse." Lily said with a scowl. Alice raised a brow as she sat down next to the red. "What is that supposed to mean Lils?"

"You might as well tell her Evans, or else we'll be here all day." Sirius said as he retook his spot on the couch, and pushed James's head away, so his sister could pay attention to himself instead. "Can I help you?" Hermione asked her brother, a frown on her face, as she gave James an apology with her eyes. James just rolled his eyes, and took Hermione's hand, interlacing their fingers. Despite their conversation weeks earlier in front of the great hall, and after their first quidditch lesson, they couldn't stay away from each other. They had to have some physical contact. A hug, holding hands, leaning their heads on each other's shoulders. Just something to let both of them know that they were still there. Still alive.

"Just ignore them. They act like that all the time." Lily explained with a smile. Her smile faded slowly as she remembered what they had been talking about earlier. "Potter hexed Severus for not standing up for someone." "That's not all what happened." Sirius took over, making sure nothing was left out. "What's she forgetting to mention is that Snape saw firsthand how Malfoy called a first year hufflepuff girl a mudblood, simply because she had run into Malfoy on the way to class, and she ended up in tears at the end of it, and Snape did not do a damn thing to stop it."

Alice sighed and looked at her red-headed friend. "Lily..." Lily looked at her in protest. "NO.. Alice, don't tell me you agree with them as well?" Lily crossed her arms, and looked to be on the verge of tears. "He's my best friend Alice." Lily whispered softly so that Alice was the only one to hear her. Alice smiled faintly, and put a hand on top of Lily's. "I know he's your best friend Lily. But I also know he had a chance to do the right thing, and he didn't." Alice put two fingers underneath Lily's chin, and raised it up.

"Let me ask you a question Lily. What if it was you that had been called that word, and Severus did nothing, said nothing to defend you? His own best friend? How would you feel then?" Alice let go and simply watched the girl, waiting for her answer. "I would be miserable. I would feel miserable." "Then can you understand why James would do something like that? He probably didn't want that girl to feel worse than she already did, when Malfoy called her that word."

Lily gave an long sigh and finally turned her eyes to the boys sitting around her. "I guess I can understand it, but why are you constantly fighting other people just because they say that word?", "I mean, I get why, but why does it have to be you three?" "It's simple Evans. We've had to grow up with this prejudice hanging over our heads. Constantly being warned not to make friends with muggle kids our age. Stay away from muggleborns when we get to Hogwarts. It's our first year, and quite honestly I'm sick of purebloods who think that they are better than everyone else, so much so, that it makes me ashamed to be a pureblood sometimes." James explained, fire in his hazel eyes.

He continued after cooling off some of his anger, by squeezing Hermione's hand in his. "Granted my parents aren't like that, but still, the principle is the same." Sirius took over next. "Considering who my family is, both myself and Mione have had to listen to our mother rant and rave about how the wizarding world is going to the dogs and all that rubbish, simply because muggleborns are here at Hogwarts. In fact, I'll be completely honest here. After the sorting mother wasn't exactly happy with the two of us being sorted into Gryffindor."

Hermione gave him a look, that basically said shut the hell up, but he ignored her. "What do you mean, she wasn't exactly happy with the two of you?" Remus asked, as his eyes narrowed at James, because he didn't seem fazed by this piece of information like Remus was. "Sirius..." He shook his head at her. "I'm sorry Mione, but they are our friends. They deserve to know." He turned and faced Lily, Alice and Remus. "Mother sent the two of us howlers." At Alice's gasp, Lily looked at her and frowned. "I'm assuming that by that reaction, howlers are bad things?"

"Very bad things Lily. What did she say to the two of you Sirius?" Alice asked, with sympathetic eyes towards the twins. "Basically that by being in Gryffindor, we're on the road to being nothing but blood traitors and mudblood lovers. And don't give me that look Hermione Walburga Black. They needed to know. And don't think for a second that it escaped my notice that James didn't look shocked by this information. When did you tell him?"

She rolled her eyes, and pushed Sirius's head off her lap, so that James could take back his spot, which he did. He still had hold of Hermione's hand. "It's not any of your damn business what I tell James. I just don't think we should air our families dirty laundry in the common room. In case you couldn't tell, we're not exactly in private." "I don't even know why you two are fighting over me. There's enough to share." James said to lighten the situation, but it didn't help one bit.

Hermione did however crack a small smile at his feeble attempt at a joke, and focused right back on her brother, who for some reason was giving James a death glare. "What is your problem now?" He simply ignored her, and looked at James. "I suggest you stay out of it. If you hadn't told her about your stupid soul bond, we wouldn't be in the mess we're in right now, thanks to you." James and everyone else looked at Sirius in shock.

James stood up and gave Sirius a death glare in return. "What the bloody hell does that mean?" The entire common room watched in silent rapture at the fight ensuing between the two young first years. "It means that my mother found out and she's threatening to disown Hermione from the family if you two go on with the details involved with a soul bond in the future. She will no longer be a Black and I will not let that happen."

"Well who fucking told her? I sure as hell didn't." James asked in outrage. "It doesn't matter James." "Hermione..." Everyone watched as Hermione stood up, and let go James's hand, and stood face to face with her brother. Everyone behind Sirius could see the tear tracks on Hermione's face, and their hearts broke for the young girl. Sirius looked shocked that he could make his own sister cry.

"Your my brother. My twin." "Hermione..." Sirius whispered in protest. "Your my twin." She continued as if he hadn't had spoken. "We've had each other's backs since we were born. Everything we did, was in support of each other. I thought that out of anyone here who would have my back, would support me no matter what, it would be you Sirius. But I guess what everyone says about our family is true. We really can't trust each other."

Everyone watched as Hermione picked up her things and made her way to the portrait that lead outside of the tower. The last thing she said, nearly tore Sirius apart at the seams. "Do you have anymore knives to throw into my back Sirius?"


	8. Fixing Mistakes

Fixing Mistakes

After Hermione left the common room, it was complete chaos. Everyone was talking loudly to each other, about what had happened between the close group, and they eagerly watched the fallout waiting to happen. "What was that Black? Why would you hurt Hermione like that? I thought that she was your sister." Lily stood and with a scowling Alice right behind her, both girls left the common room to find their friend.

Remus thought that James and Sirius needed to talk about this without an audience, so he started moving the people around them away. "Nothing to see here folks. Go about your business like usual." That let James and Sirius to run upstairs to their dorm, and when James was about to close the door, Remus squeezed in and sat down on his bed. "Mind explaining why you would admit to all of that when everyone could bloody hear us Sirius?" James asked, as he closed the door, put a silencing charm on it, and sat down on his bed, facing a guilty looking Sirius, and a confused Remus.

"Why did you tell your mother about this?" "What are you two going on about?" Remus asked. Sirius looked at James, and he didn't know how this had happened. He hadn't been the one to tell Walburga, but he was being blamed for it anyway. "I didn't tell Walburga about the soul bond mate. The only reason I found out that she knew about it in the first place, is because she sent me a letter trying to get me to get Hermione to see reason. To convince her that being in a soul bond with you would be disasterous, and it would end up with her getting dissowned. I didn't want to see that happen. I didn't want to end up losing the only member of my family that I can trust."

"So you were being a selfish prat about it." James gave him an exasperated look, and ran his hand through his hair. "Look Sirius, I didn't ask for this to happen, neither did Hermione. Do you honestly think that when we met that day in Diagon Alley, that we expected this would happen? But it did happen, and you and I both know that soul bonds are like the purest forms of magic there is, and the bonds, they don't happen often. So obviously fate wants the two of us together, and whatever happens between Hermione and myself is between the two of us. So let me ask you something one last time. If you didn't tell your mother, then who did?"

"Before you answer that Sirius, does someone want to tell me what is going on? I mean one of my friends did run out of the tower in tears, I would like to know why." Remus said with a pointed eyebrow raised at his friends. Sirius sighed in resignation and laid down on his bed, closing his eyes in the process. "Okay Remus, tell me what you know about soul bonds." "Not much really. What are they?"

"From what I remember about them, the soul bond between two people, it creates a sort of string that brings their magics and their soul together. They feel a pull to be near each other. They feel the need to always be protective of each other, defending each other no matter what. They want to make each other happy, in any means nessaccery. I've even heard of that the witches and wizards in a soul bond, increase their magic to a different level altogether. I've never seen one in person, but I think I might now." Remus accepted that explaination from Sirius and then turned to James.

"Do you feel any of that when your near Mione?" James smiled, and Remus could see how happy it made James when he thought of the connection he and Hermione shared. "All the time Remus. If there is anyone to call my best friend, it is her. I don't feel empty when she's near, and I know that if we're together, nothing bad can happen to us. Maybe it's the magic of the bond, but I don't want to let go of this feeling, and I want to know who told Walburga."

"Do you have any ideas on who told her Sirius?" Remus asked. He wanted to know who wanted to hurt all of his friends, so he could stop it from happeneing again. "Honestly, not really. If I had to take a guess, it would have to be someone in my family, that Walburga actually likes. But it also depends on who knew before she sent me that letter. I mean, the only people that knew was me, Mione, and you James. That's it." James looked guilty all of a sudden. "What did you do James?" At Remus's slightly angry voice, Sirius opened up his eyes and looked at the Potter heir. "Did you tell someone else James?"

James hung his head, his brown hair hanging over his eyes, and mumbled something neither Remus or Sirius could hear. "What was that James? Speak louder." "I told my parents." Sirius's body sprung off the bed, and he just sat there looking at James incredulously. "You told your parents." He shook his head, and Sirius felt like he was out of his element here. He didn't know how to handle this.

"You told your parents. Why James? Why did you tell them?" "Don't make me out to be the bad guy here Sirius. After what happened that day in Diagon Alley, I needed an explanation for why I felt that way about Mia, and I figured that if I asked my parents about it, they could help." James held up his hand to silence Sirius. "Before you even ask, my parents wouldn't tell anyone about this, not without mine or Mia's permission. They know the seriousness of a soul bond."

"Then How did my mother find out?" "I guess that what we're going to have to find out for ourselves." Remus said with finality in his voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Hermione left the Griffindor common room with her books in hand, she didn't know where to go. She didn't want to go to the great hall where she knew other students were socializing while they ate a midday snack. The quiditch pitch was no good, because everyone knew that the Griffindor team was practicing out there, despite the rain, so it couldn't help her in the situation she was currently in.

So she started walking, not knowing where she would end up, but it seemed like her feet knew exactly what she needed at the moment. Hermione ended up at the library, where she always felt at home, surrounded by books that would never hurt her. She walked in, gave a short greeting to Madam Pince, and walked over to one of the back tables and put her things down.

That's when she noticed that there was barely anyone in the library, and she felt relieved. She didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. She just wanted the silence to ponder over what had happened with Sirius. Hermione felt wetness on her face, and when she went to wipe it away, she realized that a few stray tears were coming out. She was never much of a crier, but now all of a sudden, at the sudden betrayal from her brother, tears were coming out of the woodworks, and she didn't much appreciate it. It showed weakness, and she didn't have time for weakness.

Rationally Hermione knew that Sirius would never betray her, but at that moment in the common room, she hadn't been thinking rationally. She had been hurt to hear him say that he wouldn't support her and James. One minute he was telling her that it was fate to be with James Potter, and the next, if it meant her being disowned, he would never allow it. Now she didn't know what to do where it concerns her twin.

"Are you okay Hermione?" She looked up and there stood Severus Snape, looking at her awkwardly, as if he wanted to hug her, but didn't want to intrude on her personal space. She wiped her tears, and gave him a small smile that didn't quite work to relieve the concern on his face for her. "I'm fine. Just some stuff I don't want to deal with." He sat down across from her, and laid his defense against the dark arts book on the table. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

He gave her a smirk, and leaned his head back against the chair. "Hex Potter perhaps?" She raised a brow and he shrugged. "I figured it was one of those boys you call friends that caused your face to be all blotchy and whatnot." Hermione scoffed indigantly. "My face is not blotchy." Hermione briefly looked down at the table, scowling at it as if it had caused her a personal offense. "And he's not the one who needs to be hexed."

"Look in the mirror sometime love." He reached forward and put his arms on the table, so he could make eye contact with her. "Do you want me to guess who hurt you Hermione? I will if you want me too. Let's see.. Lily hasn't come to see me lately about fixing a problem, so it's not her. Lupin doesn't drive you to hide in the library with tears on your face. You said it wasn't Potter, to my horror, so that only leaves one. What did that mutt you call a brother do to you?"

Hermione shook her head. "It doesn't matter Severus. That's between me and him. What I want to know is why didn't you say something to Malfoy when he called that girl a mudblood?" She looked at him, and even though Severus saw no judgement in her eyes, he knew that she was disappointed in him. "You don't understand Hermione. As a halfblood, I'm towing the line in Slytherin. If I help, If I call someone that name, it goes against everything I believe in."

"If I don't, I'm seen as a muggleborn lover and a blood traitor. The slytherins already treat me differently because I'm friends with Lily, and I don't want to put an even more target on my back." He sneered at her. "It seems as if Potter doesn't want to understand that, simply because he doesn't have to go through it, with him being a pureblood and all that. So he hexes me because I'm caught in the middle."

"Severus.." "Don't Hermione. I don't need pity from you. Despite us being friends, you will never understand how a halfblood lives." She frowned at him, and touched his hand. It sent shivers up Severus's back, and it felt good to him, to have warmth envelop him, espcially coming from her. "No, I won't pretend to know what it feels like to be a halfblood surrounded by slytherins, but I do know what's it like to be different. To believe in something and someone that nobody else does. I'm just asking you to think about it Severus."

"I'll think about it, but don't expect a miracle from me Hermione. I have to live with these people for the next seven years. I don't want to have a premature death." His lips quirked up in a small smirk at his less than savory joke, but it did the job he wanted it to do. It made Hermione smile, and that's all Severus wanted out of this conversation. To make her smile.

"What are you doing here Severus?" Both Severus and Hermione looked up, and there stood Lily and ALice, looking at them with strained smiles. Severus raised a brow at his red headed childhood friend. "I'ts a library Lily. I came here to read." Hermione rolled her eyes at Severus's answer, and hit him in the shoulder. "Be nice. That's no way to talk to Lily." He gave Hermione the evil eye as he rubbed the shoulder she had just hit. "You harpy."

"Did you two need something?" She asked in amusement, as she watched Alice tried to hide her giggles to no avail, and Lily was just glaring at the back of Severus's head. Alice sobered up, and exchanged looks with Lily, which didn't go unnoticed by Hermione. "Can we talk Hermione?" Hermione sighed and folded her arms across her chest, to keep the coldness she felt at bay.

"If this is about what happened between me and Sirius in the common room, I don't want to talk about it." "We do need to talk about it Hermione. You and Sirius don't fight. Not like this. You need to fix it." Lily protested, and Alice agreed wholeheartedly. Hermione shook her head at the two of them, while Severus just watched in the background. "This isn't a simple fight. And as much as I appreciate the three of you wanting to help, I have to deal with this where it concerns Sirius."

"Then can you tell us what this is about? Why do you think Sirius betrayed you? What's a soul bond?" Lily asked innocently. But at her last question, both Severus and Alice looked at Hermione with newfound interest. "So who are you soul bonded to Hermione?" Severus asked quitely. He knew how powerful and rare soul bonds were, and to find out that the girl who he could see himself falling for in the future already claimed, it was a blow to his self as a wizard.

She gave Severus a rueful smile. "It doesn't really matter does it? You hate him already." It clicked immediately for him. "So that's why Potter didn't like the fact that we are friends, and have been hanging out for the last month or so. He's jealous of me, because he's your bond, isn't he?" "I don't really need to answer that do I?" Hermione turned back to a smiling Alice and a confused Lily. "I'll explain everything when we get back to the dorm. How much of a mess am I going to walk into, when we get back to the tower?"

"We don't know. We left right after you did, to come find you. So your guess is as good as ours." Lily said, still trying to figure out what was going on about this soul bond business. And why Severus looked crestfallen when he found out about it. "Then I think that's my cue to leave." Severus stood up, collected his things and turned his whole attention on Hermione, completely ignoring the audience around him.

"If you need to talk to me about anything Hermione, I'm here. Just let me know." Then he walked away leaving three stunned girls behind. "I think he has a crush on you Hermione." Alice pointed out giggling. Hermione faced palmed herself, and groaned into her hand. "Great, just what I need. Another boy after me."

Lily walked over to Hermione's seat and pulled her up by her elbow. "Yes well, we'll deal with this later. We have a bigger problem. Like fixing you and your brother. Hopefully Remus has knocked some sense into Potter and your brother." Hermione grabbed her things and her and Lily followed Alice out of the library. They walked down the corridors, never noticing the watchful eyes of the Slytherin boy who had just left them. They were talking in whispers, when they finally reached the Griffindor common room, and after giving the fat lady the password, they walked inside.

They were greeted with nothing but silence, but that suddenly changed with who came down the stairs. It was Sirius. He stopped short in his steps when he locked eyes with Hermione, and by the fire in them, he knew that he was in a shit load of trouble.


	9. Apologies

Apologies

"Mione." He greeted her, as he put his hands in his pockets. He was nervous to be on the receiving end of his sister's wrath, but he knew that he deserved it. "Alice, Lily. If you'll excuse us, I'd like to have a word with my sister in private. If you please." Alice leaned over and put her mouth near Hermione's ear. "Are you okay doing this by yourself? Lily and I can stay if you want us too."

Hermione shook her head and gave Alice a weary smile. "It's okay. I can handle this. You try to control Lily over there. It looks like she's about to hex my brother any second now." At Hermione's words, Alice looked over to where Lily was standing, and she indeed looked like she was itching to hex something, and her nearest target was Sirius himself. Alice shook her head, and walked over to Lily and started whispering in her ear. Both Sirius and Hermione could tell Lily wanted to stay despite whatever Alice said, but thankfully Alice's words seem to resonate with Lily, and both girls went upstairs, leaving the twins alone to talk about everything that had happened.

"Do you want to sit down Sirius?" Hermione sat down on one of the plush red couches, and threw a smirk back at her brother, "After all, it looks like your about to attend your execution." He shook his head, and joined her on the couch. "Can you really blame me sis? I know your moods like the back of my hand." She smiled ruefully at him. "Yes we do have the legendary Black temper running through our veins. W'e're quick to anger but slow to forgiveness. We're stubborn too."

"There is that." Sirius took a breath, and slowly let it out. He rubbed the back of his neck whenever he was nervous, and now he was definitely feeling the emotion. "Listen Mione, I think things just got out of hand, but there's one thing I do know. I didn't tell Walburga about the soul bond you have with James. I may act like an idiot sometimes, but I'm not suicidal."

"And maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to judge, but when you said that you wouldn't support me being with James, that hurt. We've always had each other's back Siri, and to hear that you wouldn't have my back with this, I felt cold. It was like I was all alone. I've never felt that way when it came to the two of us. It was because of our twin bond. I always felt safe, but at that moment, i didn't."

"Do you really think I would hurt you like that?" Sirius asked with a disbelief on his face. He couldn't believe that his sister would think that. "Not intentionally no, but we all have a darkness inside us brother. It would take such a small step to crossover and embrace that darkness." Hermione held out her hand, and Sirius immediately took hers into his. They sat back to back on the couch, and touched shoulders, with her leaning her head on his right shoulder.

"Truth be told Sirius, I fully expect myself to hurt you someday. I may not intend to, but what I know is that it is inevitable that we hurt the ones we love the most, sometime in our lives. Our intentions are well good and all, but that is the truth. We hurt people because that is in our nature. That is our darkness." "Do you really believe that?" He could see where she was coming from. After all, many people in his own family became death eaters, and they were the darkest the world has ever known, so really growing up around that hidden beneath the surface, it made your question your own darkness and sanity to survive it.

To not become it. "I guess that's what growing up is all about. Becoming the person you were meant to be because of all the things you learn from the people surrounding you. It seems like the two of us have to fight a little bit harder to fend off the darkness, because of where we come from. It really is a curse, isn't it? Being a member of the Black family?" "Then I guess it's a curse we have to bear, despite the fact that we want to run away as far as we can to get away from it all."

Hermione gave him a humorless chuckle. "We really are the white sheep of the family, aren't we?" Sirius squeezed her hand, and she returned it. "And proud of it." With that, both of them knew that things had been settled, and things could go back to normal. "I just have a quick question. Did you really mean that you wouldn't support my relationship with James?" Sirius sighed, and Hermione could feel it reverberate through her. "Look, all of this is just going a little too fast for me. I mean... Bloody hell woman, we're just eleven years old, and we're talking about stuff like this. I mean, it's insane."

"You know that soul bonds doesn't care about how old someone is, or anything else. It just focuses on the magic. For now, and for the foreseeable future, James and I are friends, with the potential to become more when we're older. He and I have talked about this. Why we didn't tell you, well..." Hermione raised her head, and gave him a pointed look with her brow raised.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Yes my reaction to it might have been a touch dramatic for your taste, but this was a lot to take in. I mean to find out that your twin sister is in a soul bond with a guy you had just met not a couple months ago, and fate wants this to happen, it's a little much." "I know, and I know that this is a lot for you, but you still haven't answered my question. Will you support me with this Sirius? I need to know that you will have my back with this. Like you have with everything else."

Sirius scoffed and pulled her down to where she was before, and she closed her eyes, trusting in the friendship she had with one of her best friends. "You know that I do Mione. I will always have your back, no matter what."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down in the Slytherin dungeon, a young first year by the name of Severus Snape sat down on one of the black couches, lost in thought. Being at Hogwarts was not something he had been astonished about. He knew eventually he would come here, and learn all about being a true wizard thanks to the teachings of his mother, and he could bury deep inside the part of him he wish he could erase. The part that made him half muggle. He felt ashamed that such a part existed. He saw himself as a full blooded wizard but it was all for naught. He would never be such a person. He will always be a half-blood.

A half-blood who had strange feelings for a pure-blooded girl named Hermione Black. Granted, he had no experience in affairs of the heart and such, and he saw nothing of the sort at home, but he did think that it was just something else to learn in the ways of life. Being loved was something he craved, having someone that cared, it was all he ever wanted, and it was all being taken away from him by Potter.

Of course the girl he wanted to be friends with, with the potential of something more, would be in a stupid soul bond with James freaking Potter. Ever since coming to Hogwarts, he had been on the shortlist of someone to be pranked by Potter and his lackeys Black and Lupin. Was it because he was a Slytherin? Was it because he was friends with Lucius Malfoy? Or was it simply because Potter was feeling territorial over Hermione, and wanted Severus to know not to touch what was his?

Severus thought back to the first meeting with Hermione. He had been glad that Lily had introduced him to her. After all, anyone that Lily liked, it would stand to reason that he would like them as well. He and Hermione had gotten along well. They could keep up with each other with their witty barbs, and intellectual conversations were on the horizon, but that meeting had been cut short. All because of one person. James Potter.

He knew as soon as Potter said please to Hermione, that she couldn't stay away from him. She probably didn't think he saw both of their secret smiles to each other, but he saw. Severus just stood there and watched as they walked towards the great hall, their arms close to touching. Without a word to Lily, He left her to ruminate on the strange burning feeling in his chest.

Then he had caught that conversation between Hermione and her mutt of a brother, and he couldn't help but let the bitterness consume him a bit. It became much more, when she had all but confirmed it in the library. Despite what Lucius said, he knew that Hermione would never be his.

"What's wrong Severus?" He looked up and there stood Narcissa Black. Lucius's girlfriend, and Hermione's cousin. He gave her his best sneer for a first year, and turned up his nose at her. "What makes you think something's wrong Black?" Narcissa gave him a rueful smirk and joined him on the couch.

"Well, your sulking like a girl who was stood up for a date. So I'll ask again Severus. What's wrong?" Narcissa had a feeling that her young friend's problem had something to do with her young cousin. "Why do you suddenly seem to care Narcissa?" He gave her a glare that was half hearted at best. "I mean, to you I am just a little first year. So why bother caring about little old me?"

"Come off it Severus. Your friends with my boyfriend, and despite what you might think, I don't think all first years are beneath me. So what has my illustrious cousin done to you now?" She asked with a brow raised. "This has nothing to do with the mutt." Gotcha, Narcissa thought. "Who said I was talking about Sirius? What did Hermione do now?" "Who said she did anything? Can I not be in a bad mood?"

"Must I repeat myself Severus? Your always in a bad mood these days, and it usually coincides with seeing Hermione around the castle. I thought we talked about this. Why does it bother you so much that Hermione is friends with James Potter?" He looked at her, and despite wanting to keep all of his secrets to himself, he felt Narcissa was a good sounding board to all his current problems involving the Black twins and Potter.

"It bothers me so much because Saint Potter treats her like she's automatically his to possess, and he gets jealous whenever I'm around her. I can't help it if she and I are friends. Not to mention her stupid brother and friends have to prank me. It's tiresome." "That's not all that's bothering you is it?"

"What else should be bothering me?" "That it seems like when your older Hermione wants to be with Potter instead of you. That you are more worthy of Hermione then he is." "I don't know what your talking about woman." Narcissa chuckled at his obvious attempt to lie, but she didn't buy it. She knew those thoughts had ran through his head more than once. "Deny it all you want Severus, but you want my cousin for yourself."

"Would that be a bad thing?" He asked quietly. He wasn't really surprised that Narcissa had read him that well. She shook her head at him, and gave him a gentle smile. "No not at all. Only if it is what Hermione wants as well. This effects her as well." She patted his arm. "I know that things look bleak for you right now Severus, but you have seven years to try to convince her. All you have to do is try."

"Why don't you support her and Potter being together?" "It's not that Severus. My support lies in Hermione. She is who I support. Whoever she ends up with, regardless of it being Potter or you, or someone else for that matter, my support goes with her." "You really do care about her don't you Narcissa?" He asked rather curious. He knew from Lucius that Narcissa had two older sisters, but they weren't really close to one another. So maybe she was getting that feeling of sisterly bonding from Hermione herself.

"Yeah I do. And despite what you might think, Sirius is not that bad himself." Severus scoffed at her. "Yeah right. The mutt and I will never see eye to eye on anything. I am perfectly fine with hating him from a distance." "Why do you hate him Severus? What started that?"

"What started what?" At the new voice in the room, both Narcissa and Severus looked up and there stood Lucius Malfoy. He walked over and gave Narcissa a small kiss on the cheek, and joined her on the couch. Truth be told, he actually loved Narcissa very much, and that scene on the quidditch pitch in front of those first years was all a facade. It was all an act so he could be seen as a villain.

Actually, what nobody knew was that he was a spy for Dumbledore, because Dumbledore knew that eventually Lucius would be tapped to join the Death Eaters. But Lucius didn't want any part in that. So as soon as his father Abraxas told him of Voldemort's plans for the young Malfoy heir, he went straight to Dumbledore, and they came up with this plan. "Hello love. We were just talking about why Severus and Sirius hate each other with a passion." Narcissa explained as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

He looked at Severus with interest. "I've always wondered that too. So do tell us. Why do you and he hate each other so much?" "It doesn't really matter. What matters is that we hate each other, and I doubt that will change in the future. So did Slughorn say what he wanted Lucius?"

Narcissa and Lucius looked at each other, at the sudden change of subject, but they let it go. If Severus didn't want to talk about whatever happened to make him and Sirius hate each other, then they would let him. So Lucius started telling Severus all about the club Slughorn was forming for the best and brightest witches and wizards at Hogwarts.

Narcissa just sat back in contented silence, and watched as her young friend, and the love of her life talk about things happening in the castle. She knew that the future was uncertain, and with Severus's budding feelings for Hermione, that things were about to become very interesting at Hogwarts. She just hoped she would be around to see it unfold before her very eyes.


	10. A Black Christmas

Chapter Ten

A Black Christmas

"Are you going home for Christmas?" Sirius turned his head to the left side of him, where there stood Lily Evans. The red headed spitfire who was his sister's best friend. "Why do you want to know Evans?" She shrugged her shoulders and sat down next to him, ignoring the fact she was getting dirty looks from the other girls in the great hall. All because she was so close to the Black heir.

All the students and professors were just enjoying their last day at the castle. There weren't too many students left in the great hall. Most had left a few days earlier to get started on their Christmas holidays. A few 6th and 7th years were lingering around. Probably because they had no one to go home to, Sirius surmised. Dumbledore and McGonagall were the only two left in the way of professors. Everyone from 5th year and below had already left. Sirius and Hermione were the only two besides Evans that is.

"I don't know. Maybe I want to know why Mione doesn't want to go home. But she won't talk to me about it. Do you know something about it Sirius?" He put his fork down and sighed at his half-eaten plate. He could lie to her, and tell her he didn't know why his sister was acting this way. On the other hand, he could divulge his most deadly secrets about their home life. Things that James and Remus didn't even know about. That won out in the end. Lily shouldn't be exposed to those horror's. It's bad enough that he and Mione had knowledge of it inside their minds.

He stood up, unable to look into her expressive green eyes, that he knew would soon be full of anger towards him. "Sorry Evans. Don't know anything. Merry Christmas." As he walked away, he couldn't get Lily's voice out of his head. "You have to let someone in Black! That loneliness will kill you someday!" Didn't he know it. But first things first. He had to find his sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When James and Remus both extended invitations to their house for Christmas holidays, Hermione should have said yes to at least one. When the days past, and all of their exams had been completed, she knew the invites would start pouring in. First it was Alice, and the other girls. Hermione told them she had to spend the time with family, and for the most part, that was true.

She just failed to mention how much trouble she and Sirius were in because they didn't get put into Slytherin, like their mother wanted them to be. Usually when Walburga's children were in trouble, their punishment was usually in the form of the cruciatus curse. All to keep the pureblood children in line. Keep the white sheep of the family in line. For example, her and Sirius.

Punishment like that, other kids knew about it, but it wasn't talked about. It was one of many hidden skeletons in the closets of all the wizarding world. The twins wanted to make damn sure no one finds out the truth about their home life. Least of all, their friends. So, Hermione did what she does best. Push people away, to prevent them from getting hurt. Even if she ended up dying a little on the inside. Sure, it becomes a lonely life for the twins, but these people they've met, gotten to know, became friends with, they quickly turned into family. They might not be blood, but family is not all blood. So, Sirius and Hermione make sure that the family they made don't get hurt.

"I thought I'd find you here." Sirius looked around, and smiled to himself. "You always go flying when you're feeling bad." Hermione was just lounging around on one of the school brooms, tossing a snitch in the air. She was going around in circles on the quidditch pitch. Sirius smirked up at her. "You know you're not allowed out here right?" "What, are you going to tell on me Siri?" She rolled her eyes and continued to toss the snitch up in the air. She wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to Sirius getting a broom himself out of the shed, and joined her up in the air.

"You know I wouldn't do that to you." He flew over to her, and snatched the snitch out of her hands, and started playing with it. "So, would you like to tell me what's going on in that head of yours Mione?" Hermione took the snitch back, and focused her eyes only on the golden object, instead of her brother. "There's nothing to worry about Siri. I'm fine."

"That's a cop out and you know it. Why didn't you tell Evans the truth? Why didn't you accept James or even Remus's invitation for that matter?" It started raining slightly, but the two took no notice of it. "Why didn't you?" Our reasons are the same Sirius."

Hermione closed her eyes, and tilted her head up to the inky black sky, to catch the raindrops on her face. "Once people find out the truth about what goes on, do you really think they won't treat us any differently? That they won't look at us with nothing but pity in their eyes? It's like a ticking time bomb Sirius, and I for one would rather it not explode all over us."

"You have a point there sis, but what if we keep all of this inside, and that slowly starts to kill us? " He sighed and looked over to her with a resigned expression on his face. "Hermione, I honestly think it's damned if we do, damned if we don't. " She looked over to him, and she could see how serious he was about this whole thing. "Sirius." "Don't Mione. You know it's true. No matter what we do somehow being a Black will blow up in our faces. So, I say to hell with it."

"What do you propose to do then?"

"Rebel." Hermione raised an eyebrow at her brother, like it was the craziest thing to ever come out of his mouth. "Come again?" "Think about it sis. Mommy dearest is already pissed at us for getting into Gryffindor, so let's show her that we can be true Gryffindor's. but still adhere to the Slytherin lifestyle we grew up in." "How do you see us doing that?" "Simple. We act like ourselves, but in the meantime, we gain allies. We already have James and Remus as allies and friends. You have Evans and the other girls. I'm sure that in a few years' time, it can grow. This can help us."

"Not to dampen your Machiavellian plan there Siri, but there is a fatal flaw in it." "What do you mean?" She gave him a look that spoke volumes. "What about Regulus? If we're all about adhering to being a true Gryffindor, that includes not being the heirs to the Black family, so where do you think Walburga will turn to make sure she gets the perfect heir for the family?"

"Hell." Sirius sighed and looked at her with a scowl on his face. "I didn't think of that." "I know that we can handle whatever she throws at us, but I don't want to leave our little brother unprotected. Not in that bloody house." "As much as I don't like it, we can't protect him 24/7 Mione, so what can we do?"

"Make sure he has allies when he comes to Hogwarts next year. I'm 95 percent certain that he will get into Slytherin, and that's a good start. Especially if he's seen as someone who hates his blood traitor siblings." Hermione muttered. She could feel the stare of Sirius on her face, and sure enough, he was practically burning holes onto her flesh. "What the hell are you talking about Mione? Are you crazy?"

"Think about Sirius. If Regulus is seen as someone who hates blood traitors, then those in Slytherin will see him as a potential ally and friend. Someone that eventually will have people to help him should the need arise. " "Even if it means to the rest of the world, that our own brother hates us?"

"it's a chess game Sirius. I'm trying to make sure we all are safe enough to checkmate the king, because I know even at the earliest stages now, there is a war coming. And I want to make sure that we all survive that." "How can you be sure he's that good of an actor? There can be nobody who doubts him Mione. If someone does, that could mean his death! Do you really want the weight of that on your shoulders?"

She looked Sirius straight in the eyes, and gave him a feral grin. "I'll do anything to keep the ones I love safe."


	11. An Uphill Battle

Chapter Eleven

An uphill battle

"So how was your holidays? " Remus turned away from his book and looked at James, who was looking at him with a perplexed expression on his face. Something Remus didn't see too often on the face of his friend. They were in the common room, and people were trying to get back into the habit of being students again after taking a long break from Hogwarts.

"They were okay I guess. Yours? " Remus marked where he stopped in his book, and focused entirely on his friend. It looked like James really needed someone to talk to, and the twins were nowhere to be found. " It was fine. " Remus raised a brow at that. Usually James was much more talkative when it came to things that involved him, so why was he so tight-lipped about it now?

"What's wrong?" "What makes you think something's wrong Remus? " James asked as he focused on the snow falling outside the window, instead of looking at the face of one of his friends. "James, you look like someone killed your favorite pet. What's wrong? " James shrugged his shoulders like what he was about to say was no big deal.

"It's just... My holidays, well, they started off normal for the first week or so. Hung out with my parents, trying to be sneaky and figure out what my presents were. That sort of thing. But... "

"But what? " Remus added, trying to coax the whole story out of James. "It was the day of my parents usual New Years Eve ball, and they were having the time of their lives with their friends and all that, when someone comes up to my father, and whispers into his ear. Then as soon as that happens, my father finds my mother, and they leave the room to go into his study. Then I hear the yelling. "

Remus was concerned now. He had met James's parents when they got off the train, right before break, and they seemed nice, so what could have set them off? "What were they yelling about? " "Mione and Sirius. " Remus gave him a look as if he didn't truly believe what James was saying. "Why would would your parents argue about them? Wasn't your mum the only one to meet Sirius and Mione when you first met them in Diagon Alley?"

"I don't know Remus. Yes, my mum met them that day, and she really liked them. Thing is I can't figure out why my parents would argue about them. " James shook his head at one of his best friends. "My dad still hasn't met them yet. I don't know anymore. "Remus had a weird feeling about this. Even before break, he had noticed the twins acting strange, whenever the subject of going home happened.

They would shy away from the others, and avoid the subject all together. And now with James's parents arguing about Mione and Sirius, it just added another piece of the puzzle for Remus to solve. Just what happens at the home of the house of Black?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Minerva, did you happen to get a good look at Ms Black and Mr Black when they came back from break? " Albus and Minerva were walking side by side, headed to the great hall for lunch, and they smiled at all the carefree children walking and smiling with their friends. "Whatever do you mean Albus? "

As soon as they got to the great hall, Albus opened up the door for his dearest friend, and they both walked in to a room scattered with children from all four houses. There were Griffindors sitting with Ravenclaw's, and Hufflepuffs alike. The odd group out was not so surprisingly Slytherin. As they passed by the Griffindor table, they couldn't help but notice Mr. Potter talking up a storm to Ms Black making her smile light up a room.

On the other side of the table, Mr. Black was telling a story to Mr. Lupin, Ms Evans, and Ms Burke . They looked so innocent, both Albus and Minerva wished they could stay that young and innocent forever, but the adults knew that feeling would not last. When they got to the head table, they sat down next to each other, and continued their conversation from earlier, while filling up their plates.

The other teachers paid no attention to Albus and Minerva's conversation. They knew those two would always at least once a day would end up in their own little world, and block out everything and everyone else. "Are you referring to the slight bruises on the children's arms?" Minerva speared a piece of carrot on her fork, and glared at it like it had offended her personally.

"I know Orion and Walburga are not the friendliest of people, but to hit their children? Despicable. I wonder if they do that to their youngest as well. " "I'm not sure Minerva, but you and I both know the signs of pureblood outrage within its ranks. I'm assuming Orion and Walburga were not really happy with the fact that Hermione and Sirius got into Griffindor instead of slytherin, and they showed their feelings for that immensely. "

"Is there nothing we can do Albus? Hermione is an exceptional talent I'm the classroom, and I can see her going places with her skills. As for her brother, he may have his rough spots, is bit of a class clown when he wants to be, but he has a knack for transfiguration. And you know I don't hand out compliments that easily. "

"Unfortunately my dear Minerva, what we have is just speculation. We need physical proof, or the twins tell us what is happening behind closed doors at home. But until then, our hands are tied. I wish they weren't but... "

"I don't give a bloody damn about that Albus. I might not have had favourites in the past, but these are my cubs we are talking about, and I'll be damned if I let Orion and Walburga hurt them again!"

Albus laid a hand on Minerva's arm to calm her down. It only worked a little. He could still see steam coming out of her ears. "Don't fret my dear. While they are in the castle, we will do whatever we can to help them. I'd what is happening in that house is what we suspect, I promise you, I will make sure they will get away from that madness. "

"You better Albus, or I swear to Godric Griffindor himself Walburga Black will have me to deal with.. No one messes with my cubs and lives to tell about it."


	12. Dreamless Sleep

Chapter 12

Dreamless Sleep

" _Why won't you speak the truth to me my love? Why lie to me Hermione? I have seen your heart, your fears, your everything.._ _Why do you still lie to me about the darkness you are hiding from me? "_

Hermione woke up with a start. Her rising from her bed at a ridiculous fast pace, she was almost dizzy. It had been a couple months since Christmas break, and Hermione had shied away from all her friends. The pain that her parents had caused her over the break had given her nightmares so bad, that she had to take dreamless sleep to get past the night.

When she was near her friends, she could tell they had questions and she didn't have any answers to give them. Sirius was in the same boat as well. Hermione could tell that her brother was troubled as well, but didn't want eyes on him because of it. So he hid it away, like his always does. A joke or prank nearby to cover up the pain.

"Are you okay Mione?" She turned and both Lily and Mary were looking at her with concerned expressions on their faces. She mustered a small smile, and pushed her hair away from her face. "I'm okay. It was just a nightmare."

"You were talking in your sleep." Lily pointed out with a frown. "I did?" Damn it , she cursed inwardly. "Yes. You said, Please stop!" She shook her head at her best friend. "You must be mistaken Lily. I must have said something else."

Mary pursed her lips just like McGonagall did when she was angry. "No you didn't Mione. We know what we heard. Just what were you dreaming of?"

Hermione closed her eyes and thought back to her dream.

 _It was six year and it was close to Halloween. She and Sirius had been living with the Potters for nearly 5 years now, and her relationship with James had flourished to what it was now. Hermione could definitely_ _see her with James till the day she died._

 _"Tell me dear sister of mine, has Evans said anything about me?" She turned her head and raised a brow at her twin. He was grinning at her with Remus and James on either side of him. She rolled her eyes at Remus, and gave her Jamie a small smile. "What makes you think that my best friend has said anything about you?"_

 _Sirius put an arm around her shoulders. "Come on sis. If Evans would tell anyone her secrets, it would be you. I know you know something." "What did you do Sirius?" Was there something that Lily hadn't told her about her brother and the red head?_

 _"What makes you think that your bastard of your brother deserves to be with someone like Lily?" The four of them turned and their stood Severus Snape . Standing beside him was Regulus, and both of them were sneering at the Gryffindor's. Hermione could feel Severus's eyes burning holes into her skin. James noticed as she shivered and stood behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist._

 _Severus definitely_ _noticed the movement and sneered even more. "Scared Lady Black? Need your big strong protector_ _to save you once again?" She got out of James's arms, and stood in front of her friends. "What the hell is your problem? The four of us were having a private conversation, and then you start talking shit about Sirius, and then you have a go at me and James. So I ask again, what the hell is your problem?"_

 _Severus couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand by and watch as the woman he loved shrouded herself in nothing but lies. He knew of the_ _abuse she suffered at the hands of her parents. He knew of the love she thought she felt for Potter. But he also knew of the way she felt for him. That kiss in the library many moons ago, nobody could fake that. He was tired of being kept in the shadows like a toy._

 _He was tired of her fighting what he knew was true. She loved him, his lioness, but she didn't want to accept_ _it. So he would make her._

 _"YOU!" He shouted at her. She backed away a step in shock. Her doe eyes doing something to him, he had no choice but to ignore her expressive eyes. "You are my problem Hermione. You walk around here like you have no care in the world. Like there are no problems that you are facing, and I'm sick of it._

 _I'm sick of you hiding the pain and scars of where your parents hit you, and cursed you. I'm sick of you pretending to be in love with someone who is no match for you. I'm sick of watching you hiding your true self in front of others. The darkness I know you have in your heart. And I'm sick of you lying_ _about the fact that your in love with me too. Like the way you know I'm in love with you."_

 _There was utter silence after Severus finished his speech, and he didn't see the fist that came his way, until he was already on the ground, wiping the blood off of his face. "James please stop!" He heard Hermione scream, and he didn't want her to be in pain, but all of this was necessary_ _for her to finally face the truth. Her truth._

When Hermione had woken up, she couldn't breathe. That dream had felt so real. The pain, the sadness, the love and anger. She felt all of it, and she couldn't tell Lily or Mary any of it. How could she, when she didn't really understand it herself?"

Was Hermione a seer, and she didn't even know it until now? Or was her mind simply projecting how her subconscious mind wanted things to end up? She didn't know, but one thing she did know. She had to keep all of this secret. She didn't want to be the reason so many people lives are ruined.

"I don't really remember." Hermione told them, but she could tell Lily and Mary didn't really believe her. She laid back down and turned her back to them. She tried to go back to sleep, but what was the point? Her nightmare, or dream, whichever it was left a lot of questions stirring inside her heart and mind.

Was James and Her really meant to be together in the future after all? Was her parents abuse of her that bad, that everyone knew about it? Did she really have darkness in her heart like Severus claimed that she did?


End file.
